Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream
by Rhah the Last Warlord
Summary: A dark star...a forbidden gem in a lost world...lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky...
1. Prolouge

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 0: Prologue**

_A vision of a distant world came into view. A vision that was no clearer than a piece of stained glass, depicting many forms but ultimately showing one single picture…static also prevented the scene from displaying clearly. The signs of war were apparent; decimated fields, craters, felled buildings, skies blackened with smoke…blood. All of this over one event: the showing of the ancient relic, the Dark Fantasy Star. Two beings of great power fought for it; one fought to put it away, the other battled to control its power and with it, all worlds. Once again, the earth shook and a jet black cabbit was thrown back, barely catching himself on the ground. He looked up, showing his ice blue eyes and gasping for breath. He must have been quite fatigued. He wore a shirt that was ripped and shorts that were curiously missing one leg. In his hand was a ring…it was gold and held a green gem._

_He tightened his grip on said ring when a being presented itself in front of him. He was a sizable white wolf that wore a rosary and in the center of that rosary was another ring, except that his was silver and bore a purple gem. Five horns exited from his head and two more from behind it. He had one long tail and a deep aura radiated around his feet and paws. His eyes were crimson red and he gave the cabbit a fanged smile as he spread his black wings. The cabbit spoke with anger towards the wolf, but his voice could not be heard. After he was done, the wolf spoke back but again, soundlessly. The two exchanged more soundless words before the cabbit whipped his ring and produced a sword of wind from it. The wolf smirked and crouched low to the ground, producing an intricate blade from a magic incantation._

_In a flash of movement, the two beings rushed at one another and once they made contact a grand explosion was the result, white and black energy sparking to and fro. Once the spectacle had gone, they had too…a clear silence had taken the place of the soundless clashes…though it was then that the sound returned. The only utterance was that of a dark and evil voice…growling and roaring in the distance…_

"_This world will not escape again. No worlds will ever escape. The mirror shall be crossed…and the storm shall rage…leaving no existence in its wake."_

_Rhah the Last Warlord Presents…_

_**Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream**_

**Rhah:** I put this up to see if it would attract attention. If it does, I'll continue. You know how I measure attention, right?


	2. The Nightmare Begins

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 1: The Nightmare Begins**

"_So…his name is Klonoa, huh? Alright; I'll go see what this 'dream traveler' is all about…see if he's worth our time, ya know?"_

_A low voice could be heard, uttering unintelligible words._

"_That's all I'm doing…I promise. Keh, heh, heh…"_

**The Wind Village, Breezegale**

Klonoa's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, shifting his eyes to the left and then to the right. The Dream Traveler let out a lengthy yawn and wiped a small bit of sleep out of his eyes. That was when Klonoa knew it; he had drifted off into one of his long term naps where he would soon lose all concept of time. Klonoa then started to rub the side of his head; how many dreams did he have during this sleep of his? Than again, Klonoa seemed to have been sleeping much more lately; it had already been at least seven months since he defeated Nahatomb, stopped Garlen's plans and saved Lolo…with the help of his friends.

Klonoa was a cabbit of a simple, yet somehow elegant, black color. He had long ears that matched the color of his body, save for the section of white near their ends past a zigzag pattern. He wore a blue cap with a yellow iconic Pac-Man symbol, a sweater of the same color with a large silver zipper attached, yellow gloves, shorts of a darker navy blue color and red shoes with white laces and bottoms. His eyes were an honest amber color and hooked to the side of his pants was a large gold ring with a green gem upon it.

"Klonoa, you look like you have something on your mind." Came a female voice from next to him.

"Huh?! Oh, um sorry Lolo. I guess I spaced out for a moment." Klonoa responded.

Lolo was a priestess in training; that could be said by the small, green feather that was attached to her pink hat. She was of fair, peach skin with mahogany colored hair and blue eyes. She wore a long pink dress with a small, diamond-shaped pendant that had wings poking out of the sides of it. She also wore small gold bracelets on each wrist and brown boots. She smiled at Klonoa's absent-mindedness and rose from her seat on the ground.

"You know, I have my next Priestess exam coming up. You want to help me train?" Lolo said, offering her hand to Klonoa.

"Ha, sure Lolo." Klonoa said.

The cabbit took his friend's offer and rose to his feat with her help. The two friends looked at one another for a moment and began walking toward the village in the distance. However, before they could start to walk toward the village in the distance, Klonoa's ears perked to a loud booming noise. The cabbit looked up and witnessed an enormous white flash in the sky followed by a comet-like object that was also white but black near its tail shred the sky in two. The comet was of the same size as the flash and seemed to burn through the skies like flame through fabric and as soon as it disappeared over the distant hills, a large earth-shaking explosion followed. Klonoa and Lolo watched as birds flew up from the area and they waited five minutes before the expressions of disbelief melted from their visages.

"…What…was that?" Klonoa calmly said. Lolo looked toward him with an insecure gaze.

"I…don't know." Lolo said.

"Well, let's check it out!"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah! If it's something we should know about, then we should go over there and see what it was. Don't worry; if anything happens, I'll protect you."

Lolo was slightly unsure at first, but after Klonoa made his promise to protect her, she felt more at ease. The trainee priestess agreed with Klonoa and they both went off to the distant hills to see what had landed in their world. As Klonoa and Lolo passed through the small town on the way, they heard a familiar voice call out to them…

"Klonoa! Lolo!" came a somewhat high-pitched voice.

Klonoa and Lolo looked off to general direction that they heard the voice from and smiled as they witnessed a small, dog-like being run up to them. He was about half Klonoa's height and of a light orange hue. He had somewhat long arms with deep orange stripes on them and three silver claws on each hand. His feet and short legs were also orange and seemed more like boots that were attached to his body. His eyes were emerald green and looked somewhat mechanical, being hexagonal and shining like gems. He gave the duo a sarcastic look.

"Oh, hello Popka." Lolo greeted.

"What're you two up to? You goin' somewhere?" Popka asked. Klonoa put his hands behind his head and smirked.

"What, you didn't notice? We're over the northern hills, where that comet, or whatever it was, landed." Klonoa said.

"Oh, I did feel that tremor…but, I was asleep before so I didn't notice anything streakin' across the sky."

"Well, do you want to join us?"

"Sure; someone's gotta keep Klonoa outta trouble!"

Klonoa rolled his eyes and led the group as they exited the village and headed off to the hills in the north. After a few minutes of running and helping Lolo whenever she tripped somewhat, the team finally reached ground zero; they could tell because there was a crater that was at least a few miles wide. Klonoa looked down into the crater and then readjusted his gaze…there was a tree made of some kind of crystalline substance sticking out of the center of the crater that was at least 50 meters tall. The black cabbit nodded to Lolo and together with Popka, they all slid down the rock and gravel slope to the base of the tree. To Klonoa, this was the only thing strange about ground zero…but then he looked up and started to see something on this tree…

"Ah, ah, ah…! Little kids should stay away from dangerous stuff; you could hurt yourself and cry, or just kill yourselves…keh, heh, heh…" came a cackling, devilish voice.

Klonoa heeded the sound and looked further up toward one of the branches on the crystal tree…someone was standing in the sunlight. The being jumped down and glided through the air for a bit, though he had no wings and soon, landed straight in front of Klonoa and his friends. He was a grey wolf-like creature, with purple fur on his ankles to his feet, from his wrists to his hands. He had sword sheaths strapped to his waist on each side and red scars all across his arms and one on his face that looked like a cross on its side. He had a spiky mane that extended behind his body, both up and down; it was purple and slate colored. There was a strange emblem upon his stomach area that looked like a clay mask that was insane on one side and sad on the other, along with black runes all across his body. Finally he had a puffy tail that wagged back and forth, along with long ears that arced toward one another like demon horns. He unsheathed one of his swords, raked it across his tongue…and glared at Klonoa with his crimson eyes, shutting out Lolo and Popka.

"Hello, Klonoa…prepare to die."

_**Vision Ended.**_


	3. Kharma

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 2: Kharma**

Klonoa was in a strange position…a strange wolfen being had appeared before him and licked his sword prompting Klonoa to…

"Oh? You do not look fearful at all…I believe I just told you…prepare to die." The wolf said.

In a flash of movement, he launched toward Klonoa on just his feet; in seconds, he was in front of the Dream Traveler poised to fulfill his promise to him. In the same movement, he swung his right sword with unrivaled speed; Klonoa just barely bent back and avoided the blade but it did nick his nose, drawing blood. As the wolf was standing before him, Klonoa took this chance to shove his foot in his opponent's chest and lift him over his body, effectively tossing him toward the wall of the crater with just his red-shoed foot. However, the quick reaction of the strange being led him to be able to touch down on the wall on his feet and one paw…smirking at his opponent who thought he could hurt him.

"Who are you?!" Klonoa demanded. The wolf stood straight on the wall; he appeared to be standing sideways, though.

"Me? Oh, I'm so rude…" the wolf sarcastically said, as he once again drew his one sword across his tongue, "My name is Blackreign Damirra…"

Damirra lifted his head to look at Klonoa, showing the Dream Traveler his crimson red eyes…those eyes. There was something in them…something Klonoa didn't like. It wasn't the color or the odd, blade-shaped pupils…was it the sadistic nature in those eyes? Klonoa didn't know but he didn't have time to figure it out, seeing as Damirra had dashed at him once more, this time drawing his second sword. Klonoa found it strange; it was as though Damirra couldn't even see Lolo and Popka. Luckily, Klonoa had the time to draw his own Wind Saber before the beast could reach him; the two blades clashed and an unusual influx of energy was the direct result. Klonoa looked at Damirra with a look of determination while Damirra looked at Klonoa with a look of pure insanity. As one of his blades rested on Klonoa's Wind Saber, Damirra let go of it and placed his palm on the Dream Traveler's face, letting it glow red before…

"_**Asda Flame…**_" Damirra said, with a low growl.

Sooner than Klonoa could realize it, a strong blast of flame had escaped Damirra's palm and made close contact with the Dream Traveler's face, leading him to be blown back with a scream. The burn marks on Klonoa's face were evident and told the full story of how powerful the spell was; the cabbit opened one eye and noticed that Damirra was still coming at him in a fury. Then, something attracted his attention as he turned around; a light spell was flying at him and Lolo's palm was open. Damirra's face turned angry and he swatted the spell with his sword, but Klonoa was behind him with his own sword held vertically; Damirra's right ear perked up and he held his left sword behind him, clashing with Klonoa.

"Sorry…wrong answer." Damirra muttered.

In response to the weak attempts at fighting him, the wolf dashed forward and side-kicked both Lolo and Popka; he then dashed toward Klonoa and then shoved his palm into the Dream Traveler's gut. A dark energy escaped from the wolf's palm and blasted Klonoa toward the crystal tree; the cabbit landed just short of it and started to get up. He reached his wind ring out unintentionally and the gem touched the tree…

Suddenly, everything stopped and all Klonoa could hear was the faint sound of hollow bells. They rung six times and then stopped; this was replaced by everything around Klonoa disappearing and being replaced by a white background with lucid black pillars dotted around the area. One thousand words were ringing through Klonoa's head and he didn't know where they were coming from. A black shadow rose from behind Klonoa and stared at him with crimson red eyes…before giving a loud, savage roar that forced the cabbit to turn around. The Dream Traveler noticed that the shadow wore a necklace. In the center of this necklace was a huge ornament that Klonoa knew from his dream: a huge, silver ring with a purple gem upon it. Within all the different sounds, Klonoa could make out one phrase…

"_**Power…Give Me More **__**Power**__**!!"**_

Where Klonoa thought that he was freaking out for over half an hour, he was only standing still for about two minutes. Damirra was still running at him, but he stopped completely when he felt the earth shake. Both Lolo and Popka, who rose from Damirra's earlier attack also stopped once they witnessed a pebble hop as the earth shifted underneath them. There was a 60 second delay before the next tremor struck and it was more of an earthquake than the last two. Fissures ran through the ground and the earth shifted and buckled as a violent quake rang through the fields around the tree. As the earth shook, red lines ran from the gem on Klonoa's ring to a central area near the top of the tree, where they culminated and summoned a bulge from inside of the tree…a red light was glowing inside of it.

Finally, that bulge shattered and a being shot out of it, falling down to the ground like a 50-ton weight. This being hit the ground in the same manner, causing the ground around it to rise and shake like another tremor had taken place. The being stood in front of Klonoa and looked at Damirra with its crimson red eyes; its head was down before, but it slowly brought its gaze up and showed two sharp fangs. This being was a leopard-like creature that stood tall on its four strong, yet slender, legs (which were about 2-3 inches in diameter). Its body was a deep blue color, and there were white and ice blue stripes and runes on its body. Its long tail curled around the crystal tree and ended in a steel ornament that resembled two crossed swords and a skull in the center of the blades. It had an average sized neck and a small black nose, along with small thorns running down its back.

It wore a tribal necklace made of bones, small skulls and feathery accessories…in the middle of all of the decorations, was a large silver ring with a purple gem upon it. It also wore a red scarf below its necklace that trailed off beyond its body and billowed in the air even though there was no wind; halfway down the scarf's tails, the red turned into orange and then black where the fabric started to be replaced by a strange metallic substance that still billowed in the non-existent breeze. On its legs, the same black metal ornaments were attached, curling in circles in some places; these ornaments were also present the beast's ankles and haunches. The sides of its body were also graced with this metal, except in their centers were green gems that gave off a brilliant glow and these ornaments spread out wildly as they pointed in many directions. A rush of silver hair flowed from the back of its head in an almost uncountable amount of locks, each graced with tribal, rubber ties to keep them in line. Its claws and talons were almost like crystal. It looked at Damirra and then let out a proud roar that shredded the air around it. Damirra gave a smug look.

"Well, well…you finally woke up, little one. I was beginning to grow worried that you would be stuck in there forever…" Damirra scoffed. The blue beast gave him a dark growl.

"Grr, no thanks to you, Damirra!" The beast said. Its voice revealed it to be male.

"Calm down…if you ask me, you would be better off in that tree. No one wanted you there…absolutely no one will want you here. You are a menace wherever you go…a terror. Do you know how many living creatures fear the name, 'Judas'?"

After hearing that title, the beast's eyes dilated, but then quickly shrunk with rage as he rushed toward Damirra with a roar. Each of his pounding footsteps shook the earth and he left a small depression in the ground as he jumped into the air. He brought his body forward, showing Damirra his back as a magic incantation was formed…

"_**Grave Aero!!**_" The beast roared.

The spell took its form and launched large blades of wind at Damirra, but the gray wolf swatted at each blade and knocked each one away, before jumping after his opponent with an insane look upon his face that calmed as soon as he got within sword range.

"How many times have I said this? Your magic needs some real work, Kharma…" Damirra whispered.

The beast known as Kharma gritted his fangs and took an angry swipe at Damirra with his claws, which the gray wolf easily dodged and countered with a quick stab in the azure leopard's left hind leg. Kharma gave a painful growl and let himself drop to the ground again, slamming into the earth and checking his bleeding leg. Damirra landed like a feather and charged at Kharma, fully ready to fill the blue beast with stab wounds. He succeeded in running his blade through Kharma's side and again through his right foreleg.

"What's wrong, Kharmy?! Can't draw your sword?!" Damirra screeched.

"Shut up!! You know I can't and you know why I can't, bastard!!" Kharma said, as he struggled to rise.

Damirra was fully ready to end his opponent's life by splitting his head in half with a precise vertical slash. However, as he was ready to bring his sword down and Kharma closed his eyes, Damirra felt something hit his sword and then he found that he was being lifted off of the ground somewhat. The gray wolf looked up muttering an expletive under his breath, and he found that his sword was partially inflated.

"What the hell?! Who—you…" Damirra started. He stopped when he saw Klonoa standing with his wind ring pointed toward the wolf's sword.

"Hmm, usually that doesn't work on metal items. What's your sword made out of, Damirra?" Klonoa said, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Nice one, Klonoa!" Lolo said, with Popka laughing uncontrollably by her side.

"_Klonoa…_" Kharma thought. The blue beast took the opportunity to mutter a curative spell and hold his paw over his injured leg; he would take care of his foreleg later.

"You little cretin!!" Damirra said, as he threw his inflated sword to the ground and rushed toward Klonoa, bearing one sword.

Klonoa brought out his wind saber and guarded against Damirra's horizontal attack, pushing him away and continuing to dance with him. Meanwhile, Kharma was cursing himself for his lack of magical prowess but he soon felt a soothing air on his entire body. He looked up properly and saw Lolo treating his entire body, with Popka standing with his arms crossed.

"You got messed up, didn't ya?" Popka said.

"Popka! Don't mind him; you'll be better soon." Lolo said. Kharma was grateful, but he didn't say it as he was also jealous of what Lolo was able to do in one incantation.

Meanwhile, Klonoa and Damirra were standing away from each other, both breathing heavily. Damirra was quickly becoming annoyed with the struggle that Klonoa was giving him; as far as he was concerned, the cabbit had merely caught a good enough second wind to be able to prove a challenge. Damirra stood straight and looked over; his sword was still slowly deflating…but his eyes also caught something else.

"_Damirra!!_" Kharma roared, as he dashed toward Damirra, his wounds healed.

Damirra was dumbstruck by the fact that he up again, so much so that he didn't think about dodging Kharma's attack, which was a quick turn and then a powerful double kick with his back legs. The attack sent Damirra into the crystal tree at a nice speed and once he hit it, he stayed there. Kharma wasn't done however; the gems on the metal armor on his sides changed to a deep red…

"_**Karma State: Demonic! Initiating Asura Arcana, Phase One! Crest of Wrath!!**_" Kharma said.

His eyes gave a off a dark red glow and the ring on his necklace shot a bullet which transferred energy to the beast's maw, where he charged energy briefly before releasing a sky shredding beam attack that tore through the very ground as it made its way toward Damirra. The grey wolf saw the attack coming and was just able to release himself from the tree before it was blown into one million crystal fragments that flew every which way. Subsequent explosions also resulted from the blast, effectively leaving the impact crater bigger than it was. Kharma let out a deep breath and his gems (and his eyes) returned to their neutral colors. Without saying anything to Klonoa or his friends, he walked over to the devastation and watched Damirra dig himself out of the crystal rubble, giving Kharma an angry look.

"What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me?!" Damirra shouted. Kharma half-closed his eyes in disgust.

"No; I was trying to maim you a little. Damn right, I was trying to kill you!" Kharma roared.

"You're so serious…lighten up."

"I won't lighten up…not until…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…not until I'm dead. What'd I do again?"

Kharma growled savagely in anger and Damirra chuckled to himself as he stood up and flicked his index finger, opening a door in thin air. Kharma called out to Damirra to stop but he just gave the blue beast a solemn wave and continued on his way…disappearing into a dark hole. Kharma blew steam out of his nose and looked toward the sky, turning a few shades of red and orange as the sun was setting…he seemed fascinated about this. A few yards away, Lolo and Klonoa looked at each other and nodded to one another, agreeing to engage the strange creature before anyone heard the commotion and came running. Klonoa walked up to Kharma and was slightly intimidated; after all, Kharma was at least ten feet taller than Klonoa on all fours.

"Um…hey." Klonoa said.

Kharma snapped out of his daydream and looked at Klonoa, kneeling down and examining him. He stepped around the cabbit, examining his clothes and even his fur. Finally, Kharma stopped as he detected Klonoa's Wind Ring…it reacted with his own ring. The blue beast knelt down and embraced Klonoa in a bear hug with his forelegs, lifting him up as he sat on his hind legs.

"Finally…I've been searching for you, Big Brother." Kharma growled.

"Big Brother?!" Klonoa said.

"Huh?!" Lolo and Popka said.

_**Vision Ended.**_

**Rhah: **Yeah, I completely re-wrote this chapter, implementing a new character. I figure the story will go better now. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Big Brother

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 3: "Big Brother"**

_A static-plagued vision came into view. Once again, the picture was distorted and nearly unreadable, but it did seem somewhat clearer this time, as a strange being could be seen. There was too much static for him to be identified, however. He looked around the room, or what he thought was a room, and no one was there. He started to get up, but found that there was an intense pain in his stomach…he looked down and he was bleeding; there was a huge, gaping gash in his belly and blood was spilling out. He started to panic, but figured that such an action would cause his blood to spill faster; the child scanned the ground he lay upon…it seemed he was lying on some kind of pentagram. He further scanned the whole area and found that he was outside, but there were a frightening number of ruined buildings and structures around him…could he have done this? His mouth opened as he attempted to talk, but there was no sound as he mouthed the few words that he spoke. His vision started to fail him as he closed his eyes…and he collapsed where he lay…_

**Reality**

Klonoa was in a strange position. A beast from who knows where was embracing him a heartfelt hug, calling him his "Big Brother" just seconds ago. Lolo and Popka were about as confused as Klonoa was, as they were discussing the whole display behind the Dream Traveler and the blue beast. Many questions were floating around Klonoa's mind, but the only one he wanted to pose at the moment was…

"Um…could you let me go?" Klonoa asked.

Kharma snapped out of his own daydream and released Klonoa, putting him down and turning his head away while closing his eyes in an embarrassed manner. Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Klonoa posed another question to break the silence.

"So, what's your name?" Klonoa asked. Kharma looked at him and raised an eyebrow, about to say something but he thought better of it. Instead, he sighed and lowered his gaze as he prepared to answer the Dream Traveler's question.

"Kharma…Kharma 'Judas' Diagra…" Kharma responded. He said the middle title very much lower than the rest of his name; so much so that no one actually heard it.

"So your name is Kharma, huh? My name's Klonoa! I'm what most people know as the 'Dream Traveler'."

"Hello, I'm Lolo. I've recently become an actual Priestess, but I've still got a long way to go, hee hee."

"An' my name's Popka. I make sure these two don't get into any ridiculous trouble."

Kharma looked at the three beings that just introduced themselves to him and chuckled, giving a nice smile as he did. The blue beast got to his feet and started to walk off, but then a strange sensation came over him. It was as though someone had stabbed straight through the heart and was rapidly draining his energy. Finally, Kharma gave a loud roar of pain and a pillar of blue flame surrounded him. When it disappeared, Klonoa and his friends were left with a different beast than they had met. In fact, he suddenly became smaller; instead of being almost double Klonoa's height, he only reached up to the Dream Traveler's shoulders. The metal plates on his body were reduced to small, shell-like pieces on his haunches and ankles and his long tail was reduced to small stub on his backside that was encased in armor. His beautiful scarf was sucked back toward his neck, the ends retracting into feathers that poked out from a cloud around his neck that represented his scarf. His silver hair also retracted and the almost countless locks were reduced to four fat strands rising from his head. Most of the marks and tattoos on his body disappeared and he was left with some light blue and white stripes and designs on his body. His tribal necklace also retracted to fit his smaller neck.

"Wh…what happened to me…?" Kharma said to himself. Expectedly, his voice was much lighter now. Then, it hit him. "Ah, that makes sense. The magic environment in this world must be much weaker than it is in…"

"What happened, Kharma?" Klonoa said, interrupting the former's thought.

"Oh, uh…nothing. This is actually what I really look like…in any case, do you have somewhere for me to stay?"

To tell the truth, no one had really thought about that before Kharma started walking. Klonoa thought about letting him stay with Lolo and Popka, but then he wondered about how he would get along with the latter. The Dream Traveler put his hand to his chin in thought, and then he came upon a reasonable solution.

"Well…you could stay with me and my Grandfather. Our house is kind of small, but considering that's what you really look like, it shouldn't be too hard to make room." Klonoa said. Kharma smiled and started wagging his stubby tail.

"Really? That would be awesome, Big Brother!" Kharma said, as he started to jump around excitedly. His footfalls were oddly silent, nearly inaudible on the grassy plain. "Come on, I'll race you!"

"Race?" Klonoa started to question Kharma's logic, but the blue feline had already taken off, "Wait, I haven't even told you where my house is!"

"Hee hee, we'd better get after him, Klonoa!" Lolo said.

"Yeah, otherwise, he'll beat us!" Popka said.

"Huh? Oh, brother! Hey, wait up!" Klonoa said.

Just like that, Kharma had started a small race with his new band of friends, although it was more of a chase. The path seemed strangely clear to Kharma; he weaved through bushes and trees and jumped over (and off of) Moos as if he knew exactly where he wanted to go. Klonoa and his friends were mesmerized by how smoothly and gracefully Kharma ran; it was as though he were gliding on the wind itself. Seeing him go seemed to light a fire inside of Klonoa, as he dipped his head and body lower to counter wind resistance, allowing him to pass Lolo and Popka. Kharma looked back and saw the Dream Traveler approaching him; he smirked and picked up his pace slightly, weaving through the trees, leaping over boulders and rolling under downed trees…he seemed to have some experience in the art of free running.

Klonoa was impressed with his movement skill and he definitely couldn't imitate those moves; however, it was a display watching Kharma move. By the time the team had finally exited the woods, the sun was going down, but Klonoa and his friends didn't have their attention on the time of day. They were far more focused on the sight that lay before them; Klonoa's house was right down a road that was below the cliff they were standing on. Kharma turned around and gave a cocky smile.

"Heh, looks like I win, Big Brother." Kharma said. Klonoa knelt down and stroked Kharma's hair.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Klonoa said. Upon feeling Klonoa's gloved hand glide across his head, Kharma's visage descended into a look of sorrow as a distant memory made its way back to him. Klonoa looked down and noticed the change in Kharma's attitude. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah…I wanna see your house, Big Brother."

"Alright, let's go!"

Kharma smiled and jumped down the ridge, landing on the grass below and trotting off toward the Dream Traveler's home. Klonoa was about to follow him, expecting Lolo and Popka to do the same, but then the Priestess grabbed Klonoa's shoulder.

"Klonoa, could you wait up a moment?" Lolo said.

"Sure. What's wrong, Lolo?" Klonoa said.

"Well, I leave tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah; you have to take that test in La-Lakoosha. How are you getting there, anyway?"

"Well, we're going to take a ferry from Jugpot. It will be a one or two day trip."

"Well…I'll make sure to see you off tomorrow. And maybe after the test is over we can hang out more?"

"Yeah…that sounds like it will be fun."

Klonoa and Lolo looked at each other for a moment, seeming to glow in the setting sun. They seemed to notice how they reflected in one another's eyes and started to lean closer…

"Big Brother! Are you coming?!" Kharma shouted, seeming to shatter the very wind with his voice.

"Uh, yeah! I'm coming right now!" Klonoa shouted back, running down the slope and toward his house. Lolo stood at the top of ledge, her cheeks blushing a bright red. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lolo!"

"You too, Klonoa!" Lolo, said. "_Darn it, Kharma…_"

Meanwhile, Klonoa and Kharma had reached the former's home and were about to walk inside, but then heard a chair rocking. Klonoa smiled and walked around the side of the house, where his grandfather was sitting in his rocking chair, rocking back and forth while puffing smoke from his pipe. Klonoa's Grandfather was a cabbit of an elegant sky blue color; his ears drooped smoothly down the sides of his head and he had a white mustache that was just as droopy as his ears. He wore a long, purple robe that had silver stripes on the center and sky blue designs and cuffs. His shoes were of a mahogany shade and he also wore a small hat on his head that was the same color. Even without looking, Grandpa knew that Klonoa was there and he greeted him accordingly.

"Done adventuring for the day, Klonoa?" Grandpa said, continuing to rock back and forth. Klonoa rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I had quite a trip today. I'll tell you about it over dinner. By the way, we have a guest…" Klonoa said.

"A guest? Why, who would that be?" On cue, Kharma walked around to follow Klonoa, but just as he was about to speak, he looked at Grandpa. He noted the fact that the elder cabbit seemed to always have his eyes closed. "Ah, is this our guest, Klonoa?"

"Wow, you can actually see me?" Kharma said, walking up to Grandpa and sitting in front of him.

"Of course; my eyes may suggest that I can't see very well, but despite my old age, I can see quite perfectly. So, what is your name, little one?"

"Oh, my name's Kharma. Nice to meet you."

"How polite you are; you are just like Klonoa when he was little."

"Kind of a bold comparison, don't you think, Grandpa? Um, anyway, Kharma needs a place to stay until we can figure out some things. Can he stay with us?" Klonoa asked.

"Of course he can, Klonoa. You can make yourself right at home, Little Kharma."

"Cool, but I'm kind of mussed up from all the action today. Is there a river or something around?" Kharma said.

"Yeah. Just walk around that path behind the house and you'll come to river beyond the cave. It's pretty hard to miss."

"Cool! Later!"

Kharma jumped off of the small, wooden outcropping and proceeded to prance off toward the land bridge that crawled over a waterfall. Klonoa watched him go and smiled then he looked back at his Grandpa who had taken his pipe out of his mouth.

"I guess Kharma was in that meteorite that fell from the sky, wasn't he?" Grandpa said. Klonoa was taken aback by his observation and nearly fell over the wooden banister…

Meanwhile, the blue leopard was walking across the short plain to the cavern across the bridge. He looked around and loved how the setting sun stained the grass and hills with a passionate shade of orange. As he walked through the cavern, he saw Moos hiding behind crystals that Kharma could clearly see them through. As he concentrated on one, another walked in his blindside, examining him in a closer range. Kharma jerked around and gave the Moo an irritated look, but made another sharp movement as another of the red creatures poked him from the other side. The blue one stepped out of the circle that was slowly starting to close in on him and he started walking a little faster toward the other end of the cave. He looked back and noticed a squad of both Moos and Flying Moos following him, moving at generally the same pace as him to keep a fair distance. Kharma simply smirked and started walking in a more haughty manner, swinging his back hips from left to right in a gesture of superiority, holding his head up with his eyes closed and a cocky smile on his face.

However, Kharma's smirk vanished because he wasn't looking where he was going and consequently fell when the road he was walking on turned into a river and then into a waterfall that dove into a deep pool at its bottom. Kharma yelled as he fell and a large geyser was the direct result of his body smacking the surface of the water. The Moos that were following him simply looked at the spot where he fell and started giggling to themselves; moments later, Kharma emerged from the water (promptly spitting out any that entered his mouth) and looked up at the Moos laughing at him.

"You jerks!!" Kharma yelled. The Moos continued laughing and walked off shortly after, leaving Kharma alone in the lake. The embarrassed blue beast scoffed at no one and looked around; there were multi-colored crystals rising out of the water and a forest beyond the lake. There were also more cave entrances around the area and moss on large rocks that also surrounded the area. Kharma smiled and swam to the shore, sitting at the edge of the lake. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes…this gesture caused the small pieces of armor on his body to falls off and clatter to the ground. He also removed his necklace and scarf, afterward removing the ties on his hair. His silver mane properly fell out and draped along his neck and the sides of his head, to which he seemed annoyed.

Still, he ignored his misbehaved mane and strode into the water, lying on his back and allowing himself to float along the surface…drifting to the center while looking up at the sky, the new sky that he did not know. By now, the sun was nearly gone and the sky was dyed a cool blue one on side and going into oranges and red on the other. Stars dotted the cosmic blanket and Kharma could see galaxies and nebulas streaking across the all but silent cosmos.

"I wonder…if I could weave that sky…a new blanket…" Kharma thought. Soon, his eyes started to feel heavy and he drifted off into slumber…not knowing that he was being watched…

_**Vision Ended.**_

**Rhah: **In case you didn't know, free running (or Parkour for the French) is a movement art that focuses on movements that allow the user to move efficiently and quickly across obstacles. In any case, see you next chapter…


	5. Evil Vision

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 4: Evil Vision**

"_Let me guess: You were defeated._"

Damirra sat in a small chair with his right foot upon his left knee and his arms folded behind his head, as that question was directed to him. He was surrounded by darkness, save for purple flames that were lit in random places around the apparent room.

"Why must you be so negative? I wasn't defeated; I just left." Damirra said, with a smirk. His interrogator wasn't pleased.

"_And why did you…leave?_"

"…Because I was bored."

"_Hmph. As far as I can tell, Kharma followed you, didn't he?_"

"Why bother bringing him up…?" Damirra twisted his position in his chair, laying on his stomach and hanging over the back part of the chair, pointing his backside and tail up in a compromising position. "I must have just been dreaming when I saw him…last I checked, I killed that creepy little…"

"_Damirra…_"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"_Don't 'what' me. You know what I want. Do you remember our deal?_"

"…fine, since you're gonna be so obnoxious about it…"

Damirra looked into a section of reflective glass on the floor…he could see Kharma sleeping in the lake. The wolf wore a disgusted look as he looked at the blue beast; Damirra knew that he could never return to that truly relaxed state ever again. He was jealous of Kharma…jealous of that thing. However, he couldn't show that jealousy here; otherwise, that would pretty much blow everything for him. Instead, Damirra got up from his position and walked into the darkness…

**Breezegale**

By now, the sun had gone down and Kharma still wasn't back. Klonoa was sitting in his bed with a sky blue shirt and bottoms on; both had cloud patterns on them and he also wore a hat that was the same color, but had a Moo on its sides. The Dream Traveler was looking out the window, wondering if anything happened to Kharma…maybe Damirra came and took him somewhere? Either way, considering Kharma's attitude, Klonoa's worry soon evaporated as he lay in his comfortable mattress. He closed his eyes and said to himself that Kharma was fine as he drifted off into a slumber…

**Hours Later…**

Meanwhile, at the Blue Cave Lake, Kharma was still floating atop the stagnant waters, sleeping as peacefully as Klonoa before him. He was obviously dreaming about something, seeing as he was thrashing around in the water, growling and snarling to himself. A strange aura started to surround the blue beast, causing the water around him to ripple; the purple gem on the silver ring on Kharma's necklace started to resonate and streaks of the same color started to carve themselves through Kharma's fur and skin. Only when a rock was thrown from the brush and nearly hit Kharma in the head, did he wake from his nightmares…the purple marks did not show themselves and it seemed like nothing had happened at all. The blue beast was somewhat frightened, but he changed his facial expression as he heard soft footsteps coming out of the nearby woods.

"Who's there?!" Kharma yelled.

"Geez, calm down…with that voice, you could wake up a whole continent…" came the voice of Damirra. The gray wolf walked out of the brush, leaning on a tree and giving Kharma a cocky look. "Looks like I missed with that rock. Oh well…"

"Damirra…what do you want?"

"Oh, you know…I just wanted to see you naked."

"Hah, hah…very funny."

"I know. I'm _hilarious_, right? Either way, you're lucky I woke you up. We couldn't possibly have you doing…well, _that_ here, could we?"

"Doing what?"

"Of course you don't know. Kharma, do you know what that ring around your neck is for?"

"I don't know. I just found it next to me when I woke up after…damn, what happened again?"

"Kyah, hah! You _still_ don't remember?! How many lumps to the head did you take? Oh well, it works out for me that you don't."

Kharma just gave the wolf a scowl and swam back to land, far away from Damirra of course. He shook himself dry and his fur puffed up, consequently; in response, he rubbed himself with his paws and after five minutes, his coat was neat again. The blue beast than drew in air and concentrated, calling his armor to his body and returning to the state that he was in before he got in the water, save for the dirt and grit. Kharma started walking towards Damirra and the grey wolf just stayed in his position, arms folded and eyes closed, with a nasty smirk on his face. Kharma soon reach the spot where he dropped the ties on his hair and his necklace; he picked them up, put them on and stood in his position, facing opposite of Damirra.

"What do you know about me?" Kharma said.

"More than you do." Damirra responded. His voice was somewhat deeper.

"Tell me everything."

"Mmm…I don't feel like it."

"I'll make you feel like it."

"Good luck."

Kharma immediately made a swipe at Damirra with his claws, but the latter simply jumped back and into the air. He drew one sword and made two quick swipes, afterward sheathing it again. Kharma questioned the reason behind this display and when he started to step forward, two scars appeared on his side, drawing blood; the blue beast stopped in his tracks. Damirra cackled and turned in the air, facing opposite of Kharma but still looking at him with his sharp eyes.

"You're too weak to even think of threatening me…Little Kharmy." Damirra snarled.

With that, he leaped away, leaving Kharma feeling slightly foolish. Before he started to digest his thoughts, Kharma heard a sound in the distance…it sounded like a motorcycle engine, but to Kharma in was more like a really huge cat purring. The blue beast exited the lake via the woods and made it just in time to see a strange contraption riding off in the distance…it looked like it was gliding along the grass.

"Looks like it's headed toward Big Brother's house…" Kharma whispered.

Kharma jumped out of brush, scrapping twigs and leaves off of his fur and headed off after the strange vehicle. Meanwhile, Klonoa was in a deep sleep in his bed; given that it was around two o' clock in the morning, it was in his best interest if he was actually asleep. However, that deep slumber wouldn't last very long; at this very time in the morning, a knock came to Klonoa's door. It took around four more times (because the visitor seemed that persistent) before Klonoa was finally roused, falling out of his bed as groggily as he could. The cabbit looked at his clock and noted the time before he got up, slightly irritated. He made his way to the door in the dark and when he finally opened the door…

"Whoa!" Klonoa said, as he was met with a red gun being pointed at his head. The white-gloved owner moved the weapon slightly and said…

"Yo, Klonoa…" said the slightly deep-voiced visitor.

The cabbit was fully woken upon seeing the gun to his head, so his vision was cleared immediately. The visitor was a wolf-like animal, with a golden muzzle and blue eyes that screamed precision. He had huge goggles on his head and his long ears pointed up from behind them, as elegant as the black fur covering his body. His inner ears had yellow fur along with the edges of his mane. The midsection of his body was covered by a long-sleeved jacket that was as red as his guns, and he was also wearing black boots with red belts and white soles. He had a long tail of black hair extending from the back of his head. He tucked his pointed gun into his holster and smirked at Klonoa. He was…

"Guntz!" Klonoa said.

"Get dressed; we gotta go, right now." Guntz said, taking on a more serious look. Klonoa cocked his head.

"Go somewhere? At two o' clock in the morning?"

"Yes, now come on."

Klonoa wasn't in too much of a position to ask too many questions; if Guntz had to get him up this early than it must have been something urgent. The cabbit went back into his house for a few moments and reemerged in his trademark blue clothes. Klonoa followed Guntz to his bike, Red Clan, and prepared to board. Klonoa stopped for a moment when he looked at the side of the bike; Guntz' gold Hero Medal was attached to the bike via a chain. The cabbit couldn't help but dig in his pocket and reveal his own medal…however, it was still black from the end of his last adventure. He was slightly sad for a moment but a sharp glare from his friend and rival refocused him. Both Heroes jumped on Red Clan and Guntz started its engine, producing the wonderful sound of the engine running. Guntz put his feet in their place and revved the handlebars, causing the bike to coast forward and soon speed off into the distance. A good distance away, Kharma came out from another bush and looked at the pair on the bike; he wasn't amused.

"Where's that guy taking Big Brother?! I'm gonna follow them!" Kharma snarled.

It was immediately clear that Kharma got the wrong idea, as he started to run and chase down Red Clan into the distance…as the sun started to break the mountains in the distance…

_**Vision Ended.**_


	6. Klonoa Heroes

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 5: Klonoa Heroes**

"So where are we going?" Klonoa said.

The roar of Red Clan's engine would have drowned out his voice normally, so he had to yell. Guntz looked at Klonoa for a few seconds to assess his question than turned his gaze on the road again. Klonoa opened his mouth but then closed it again as he looked off in another direction. It was only at this moment that Klonoa remembered the small blue leopard-like creature that he left (as far as he was concerned) behind. He wondered if Kharma had returned from the lake.

Speaking of the blue beast, he was failing to keep up with Red Clan. About a mile back, Kharma was hacking up dust and dirt as he collapsed on his belly. His paws were elevated from the ground and they were slightly bruised. He looked back up toward the horizon and watched Klonoa's "kidnapper" become a dot in it. Kharma pounded the ground with his fist and wore an angry scowl.

"Dammit! I'm not fast enough to keep up with that thing! If I was bigger, I could do it…if only I was as good with magic as Lolo…" Kharma said.

He groaned and flipped onto his back, looking at the dark blue skies above. There was a panorama of reds, oranges and yellows toward the sun; Kharma's eyes got lost in the beautiful colors…and he started to daydream. A few minutes later, he whispered a word…

"Shiro…" Kharma said. He shook his head and his scowl came back. "Dammit, what am I doing? That guy is abducting big brother!"

Just as he was about to start thinking of a plan, a green winged moo flew overhead. Kharma looked at it and instantly thought of an idea.

"Hey! Hey you!" Kharma said. Interestingly enough, the moo stopped and looked down at him. "Come down here! I need a ride!"

Meanwhile, the grass of Breezegale had gone and was starting to be replaced by stone. Ruins were appearing around the area along with random springs and streams. Everything culminated in the enormous waterfall that met Klonoa and Guntz as the latter stopped his machine. The former jumped off of his seat and he looked on, noting a dilemma that faced him once before: the waterfall was flowing backwards. Guntz walked up behind his comrade and crossed his arms, looking at the waterfall and then the cabbit.

"Yeah…that." Guntz simply stated.

"Hmm…why's it doing that again? Did she get cursed again?" Klonoa said.

"If you're talking about Pamella, that's only one of many possibilities of what could have happened here…"

"No kidding. C'mon, we should—"

"Walk right into the arms of possible enemies and let ourselves get ambushed."

"…Alright, then what was your plan of action after waking me up at an obscene time in the morning?"

Guntz didn't respond. He simply walked toward a path that would have been the entrance to the Blue Cave Ruin, but he instead knelt down on one knee and looked below. Klonoa followed suit and locked eyes on the same thing that Guntz was looking at: Damirra. The silver wolf was walking out of a cave, muttering to himself. He produced a large purple crystal from…somewhere and looked at it. It gave off a faint glow, after which Damirra put it away and started tapping his foot. He then rubbed his head and continued down his undetermined path, which ultimately led to the Jugpot Castle.

"That's Damirra!" Klonoa said as he rose.

"Oh, so you've encountered him before?" Guntz said, as he also rose.

"Yeah. He's…not good. I wonder what he's doing here in Jugpot?"

"Well, at any rate—"

"_Big Brother!_" Came the shrill and honestly atmosphere-shattering voice of a blue beast.

Both Guntz and Klonoa looked up and saw Kharma, flying through the air with the aid of a flying green moo. The blue beast expected to be dropped by the green moo, but that didn't happen. Kharma struggled for a few seconds before he shoved his paw in the moo's face, causing both of them to drop out of the sky and collide with a ruin pillar below. Klonoa shifted his mouth and rose an eyebrow, while Guntz slowly drew one of his weapons. Kharma escaped the moo's "helpful" grasp and kicked it off of the Land's Edge, where it took flight into the dawn sun. On focus once more, Kharma looked at Guntz and got down on all fours, trying to be as threatening as he could, given his diminutive stature.

"Now you! You're gonna pay for abducting Big Brother!" Kharma said.

"Uh, what? Kharma, he's not—" Klonoa started.

Kharma, ignoring the cabbit's would-be words, charged at Guntz. The hunter aimed his gun, but then thought better of it. Instead, he waited for Kharma to get close and simply grabbed him by his necklace. The blue beast started flailing his paws in protest, but finally realized it was useless and simply let himself hang by Guntz's grip, giving the hunter a bad scowl.

"Klonoa…who, or what, is this?" Guntz said.

"Oh, that's Kharma. He fell from the sky yesterday." Klonoa said.

"Wonderful…"

"Indeed. Now let me go so I can beat you up! Argh!" Kharma said.

"Kharma, I don't know what you're thinking, but Guntz didn't 'abduct' me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. We're…well, I'll say partners because Guntz is too much of a jerk to be my friend."

"So you're not his prisoner?"

"Nope."

"Not at all?"

"No way."

"Oh…"

Silence hung in the air for a moment until Guntz dropped Kharma on the ground and started walking toward the ruin entrance. Kharma scowled once again and rose to his feet, following Klonoa as he followed Guntz. They entered the ruin with Guntz leading the way and Kharma following closely behind Klonoa. The blue beast looked at the hunter closely and noticed his Hero Medal. He cocked his head and looked back up at Klonoa, tugging at his shorts.

"What's up?" Klonoa said.

"What's with the shiny medal on that dude's pants?" Kharma said.

"That's a Hero Medal. It's really amazing. It changes color automatically when you do a heroic deed. It goes from black to bronze to silver and to gold. And if you do something especially awesome…it may even turn into the legendary star medal."

"Oh. So let me guess, you have the star medal, big brother?"

"Well…at one point, I did. I beat this huge monster along with my friends. We saved the world and another friend, being Lolo. When that happened, my medal transformed into the star medal…but now…" Klonoa produced his medal from his pocket to illustrate his point. Kharma grabbed Klonoa's medal and looked at it.

"Hey…this is black. You said you had the star medal!"

"I did! At one point. Right after the battle, when I got back home, I looked at it and it was black."

"Oh…that sucks…I want one, big brother."

"Well, you have to be a certified hero first…if I remember correctly, they do those certifications in the Sky Temple."

"Oh, that sounds cool."

"Yes, that does sound ever so cool…geez, you guys can talk forever can't ya?" Damirra said.

The heroes looked up and noted the wolf standing (?) on the ceiling, fully upside down. He scanned the group and set his eyes on Guntz.

"Wow, you guys seem to keep growing. Where do you pull these entities from, anyway?" Damirra said. Before the wolf could laugh at his own ignorance, a bullet flew past him and nearly struck him in the foot. Damirra flailed and lost his concentration, thereby falling to the ground. "Hey, where do you think you're pointing those things?"

"At an annoying loudmouth standing in front of me." Guntz said. He fired twice more, but his eyes widened as Damirra slashed his bullets with his blades.

"What are you doing here, Damirra?" Kharma said.

"You know, you can bring down an entire cave with that horrible voice…" Damirra said.

"Answer me!"

Of course, Damirra did no such thing; he simply smirked and ran out of the cave in the direction that he came. Without taking a moment to think about it, the heroes ran after him, ending up at the base of the waterfall valley. They watched Damirra run across the rock bridge to Jugpot Castle, but before they could effectively follow, the landmass collapsed under them, falling into the water below. The trio screamed as the water came closer…well, everyone except Guntz, who was too cool to scream. He just had a rather surprised look on his face. As the many pieces of rock splashed through the ocean, the Klonoa Heroes knew that they would be next…

"Klonoa…Klonoa!" a voice said.

Klonoa woke up and found that he was floating just above the water, except it wasn't magic or anything. It was a body; the Dream Traveler ran his fingers along the smooth golden scales of his savior and once his vision refocused…

"Karal?" Klonoa said. The golden fish smiled at him.

"Hello, Klonoa; I thought you and your friends were gone." Karal said.

"Wow, you look like you've grown…"

"Well, it's been a while…"

"Wait, where are…?"

The cabbit stopped worrying as soon as he took the moment to look around. He found that he was in a submerged cave; there was azure rock all around and many types of crystals jutting from the walls. He looked closer and found that both Kharma and Guntz were lying on an elevated piece of land. Klonoa smiled and jumped off of Karal's back onto the same mossy rock. Kharma was situated with his gaze on small fish swimming in the water while Guntz was sitting in a pensive position.

"Big Brother! You're up!" Kharma said, wagging his stubby tail.

"Yeah, but…where are we?" Klonoa said.

"You're in the Jugpot Catacombs. They're an ancient network of underground caves below the castle." Karal said. "I brought you here because…there's some weirdo walking around down there. He keeps muttering to himself about something called the 'Amethyst Nightmare'…"

"Amethyst Nightmare…?" Guntz said.

Kharma immediately stopped what he was doing and looked toward what he assumed to be the entrance to the Catacombs. The blue beast jumped off of the rock and started running through the caves; Klonoa raised his eyebrow and immediately jumped after him.

"Kharma! Karal, thanks and don't worry; we'll investigate! C'mon, Guntz!" Klonoa said.

"Thank you…!" Karal said.

Given Kharma's previous displays of agility and the fact that he got a head start, it wasn't surprising that Klonoa and Guntz were having a hard keeping up with him. Still, they were able to keep the blue beast in their sights as they leaped over crystals and boulders, to a room where there were waterfalls flowing from the walls and ancient columns springing up from the water below. Ruins of ancient palaces and other buildings were apparent. But there was another evident observation to be made.

"Agh! There are three tunnels! Which one did Damirra go through?" Kharma said.

"Do you want to bring down those stalagmites up there or do you just yell for sport?" Guntz said.

"Alright, let's hear you super awesome plan…"

"I assume you have a rather strong nose…"

"It's no use. Damirra doesn't emit a scent; he's like a phantom."

"Hold on, you two!" Klonoa said. "Hagh…we just have to concentrate for a bit…and besides, for all we know, each tunnel goes to the same place."

With that, the Heroes decided to go down the middle tunnel and after five minutes of nonstop running, they emerged in a room that was presumably an old castle. There were towers in the water and the remains of a throne, along with broken lanterns and shattered statues. Aquatic creatures could be seen swimming around through translucent crystal that covered many holes in the walls. What attracted the Heroes' attention, however, was a silver wolf standing in the middle of it all; he was digging in the remains of sandy ground and he had gotten down a long way, so much so that only his tail could be seen.

"Damirra!" Kharma said. The wolf emerged from his hole, and he was holding a glowing purple crystal.

"What is that? It looks like a fragment of something…" Klonoa said.

"How perceptive of you, Klonoa!" Damirra said, as he jumped from the hole. "This is a sharp of the wonderful Amethyst Nightmare…a legendary treasure that will liberate me."

"Put that back, Damirra! I'm warning you!"

"Oh my God! A midget cat is _warning_ me! I should heed his orders before he gives me a cat scratch! Gimme a break…tell you what. You deal with this!"

Damirra held his hand back and gathered a ball of dark energy into it and tossed it at Kharma. It hit him right in the head and dragged him back to the previous room where it escaped from the beast's face and flew into the water. Waves cascaded from the impact point…and then the water started to rise and form into a creature. Fins formed, along with a dorsal fin and a reptilian head. Arms with claws below the fins also formed and they were followed by two tails, each with fins on either side of the tip and scarf-like fins coming up from the back area. The water exploded into a storm of droplets, revealing the creature's scales to be many hues of blue, purple and magenta. Its head resembled a dragon's and when the water disappeared, two horns ripped forth from above its beady yellow eyes. Its fins were sky blue in color. It set its eyes on Kharma and a toothy grin crept across its maw.

"Ah…ah…_Big Brother!_" Kharma said. He started slowly clawing his way away from the monster.

"Kharma!" Klonoa said from the other room.

"You help Kharma; I'll hold _him_ here." Guntz said.

Klonoa nodded and ran after Kharma; Guntz jumped down to the lower platform and pointed his guns at Damirra. The wolf simply smirked.

"What's the point? You know what I do to those…" Damirra said, licking one of his swords to emphasize his point.

"You may be able to cut bullets…" Guntz started.

The golden death brought his guns together and the emblem on both shined brightly before each weapon started disassembling itself into an unfathomable amount of parts. He let go of the handles and the parts started reassembling themselves, coming back together block by block. When they reformed, the guns had merged into a giant multi-rocket launcher. Guntz gripped the giant handle and pointed the weapon at the silver wolf.

"But how do you feel about missiles?"

_**Vision Ended.**_

_**Author's Note: **Anyone notice how Klonoa Heroes has the same initials as Kingdom Hearts?**  
**_


	7. Kharma and the Fantasy Crystal

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 6: Kharma and the Fantasy Crystal**

"_Amethyst Nightmare? You mean the Nightmare Crystal?"_

"_If you would recall which may be a challenge do to your short term memory, they're the same, Kharmy."_

"_Don't call me that! I hate when you call me that!"_

"_Duh; that's why I do it. C'mon, you know I love you…we're best friends, even."_

"_Yeah, right…"_

"_Ooh, that stung…oh well, you were born to kill, weren't you?"_

"_Shut up…"_

Kharma flew across the ground as a strong jet of water hit him right in the face. He slowly rose upon hitting the ground, but was only able to look up at the aquatic monster coming down on him with spread claws. Before it hit, however, Klonoa jumped out from behind and delivered a brutal wind blade to the monster's face. The beast roared, clutching its face, and crashed back down into the water, with a giant wave predictably following afterward.

"Are you okay, Kharma?" Klonoa said. He extended his hand and helped the blue beast up.

"I'm…okay, I guess…" Kharma said.

A roar interrupted their conversation as the monster rose back up with an elegant scar across its face. It glared at Klonoa with its gleaming yellow eyes and uttered a low growl before breaching out of the water and crashing down on the rocky platform, shattering it into many large boulders. Kharma and Klonoa both landed on separate pieces of land, but the former had next to no time to react as a massive fin started tearing through the water towards him…

Meanwhile, Damirra was jumping around the old castle chamber, avoiding missile after missile launched by Guntz. He jumped toward a wall and then kicked off of it, sending himself at the Golden Death at a respectable speed. Guntz jumped out of the way as Damirra touched down sword first, then countering his attempted attack with a roundhouse that sent him rolling. Guntz then fired a missile at the wolf and it connected, sending him into a wall. The impact knocked the crystal out of Damirra's hand and it bounced on the ground before landing at Guntz's feet; he picked it up and examined it.

"Now…what is so important about this?" Guntz said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Damirra said.

He launched himself off of the wall and went back at Guntz sword first; however, before he came into contact with the Golden Death, the wolf executed a midair break and pulled his swords back. They glowed with dark energy and he swung each one twice, sending out large purple blades with each swing. Guntz cursed to himself and jumped back, dodging the blade beams as they exploded upon contact with the ground. He landed in an alcove above the field, but Damirra was coming at him, eyes glowing and surrounded by a field of black energy. The black wolf jumped to the side and just dodged the silver wolf; Damirra's impact caused the wall to collapse in a shower of massive boulders and crystals. Letting his rage and utter desire for that crystal take hold, the silver wolf started kicking the debris at his enemy. Guntz responded by jumping back and firing off a volley of missiles, causing massive explosions as each one struck boulders and crystal alike.

The shockwave knocked both warriors back and they stared at each other, Damirra more so eyeing the crystal that was now in Guntz's pocket…

The sea monster had risen out of the water; its mouth was wide open and Kharma was inside of it, holding it open with his paws and feet. Klonoa was leaping across the rocks floating in the water, determined to get to Kharma. The blue beast was holding his position, even as the monster crashed back down into the water and was holding its prey in prime drowning position.

"_Grrr…I can't let this thing beat me! I've got to…I've got to…"_ Kharma thought. He closed his eyes and everything around him stopped for a moment as a powerful sense of mission pounded his brain. _"I've gotta protect the Fantasy Crystal!"_

All at once, Kharma's body exploded with a golden aura and he let out a mix of a roar and a scream as he pulled himself out of the monster's mouth and pulled them both toward the surface. Both of them exploded out of the water, this time with Kharma at the helm. He forced himself completely from the monster's grip and looked at it with his gleaming golden eyes.

"Get your…damn…fangs…off'a me!" Kharma said.

With each break he took in his speech, he delivered a punch, another punch, an uppercut and a kick to his foe; the blows actually registered to the beast, forcibly jerking its head in all the proper directions. After his last attack, Kharma grabbed the sea monster and swung it around before tossing it into a wall, causing a predictable collapse. Klonoa simply stood on one of the rocky platforms as Kharma came back down, the golden aura still flaring from his body. Eyeing his predator turned prey, Kharma did two short hops and then jumped back into the air, spinning into a sphere. His golden aura coated his body as he shot himself toward the monster, resembling a gold fireball. He collided with the monster's gut, spinning and spinning into it; the beast roared in pain as the blue beast drilled into him. Finally, Kharma backed off and jumped back onto a platform, watching the monster growl more and then slump onto its belly.

"…wow…" Klonoa said. Kharma let out a sharp exhale and his aura mostly diminished, although there was still a faint glow.

"I don't know what came over me…though I feel it was supposed to happen…" Kharma said.

They didn't have much time to debate as Damirra flew through the entrance to the other room. He collided with the seemingly dead sea monster and the former proved it was very much alive when it woke with a savage roar and glowing eyes. As was his way, Damirra started panicking and moving in the opposite direction while Klonoa and Guntz, who jumped through the entrance chasing Damirra, readied their weapons. Kharma looked at the monster and his faint aura exploded once more as he jumped at the beast like a gold missile. He outstretched his claws and spun his body, transforming into a gilded twister. Watching Kharma move to destroy the beast, Guntz fired a volley of missiles that followed the blue beast; before they got too far, Klonoa shot each one with a quick wind bullet, enlarging each one.

Each of the eight missiles hit their mark, causing massive explosions. As the monster was staggering, Kharma roared and drove himself into the beast's chest; black blood sprayed in all directions finally ending in Kharma flying through the monster's chest and out the other side, holding a glowing stone that resembled the one Damirra was looking for. The monster staggered forward and uttered a short growl before collapsing and exploding into a mess of dark essence. Kharma landed and his aura completely vanished, leaving him with labored breaths. Damirra looked around and started to exit stage right, but Klonoa, Guntz, and Kharma after a moment, cut him off.

"What? What do want? You won the day, heroes. Go have a cookie." Damirra said.

"Where's the Nightmare Crystal shard?" Kharma said.

"Oh, look at you; remembering your duties like a nice little soldier."

"Where is it?"

"Relax…he has it." Damirra pointed at Guntz to prove his point.

"What are you planning?" Klonoa said.

"Oh my God, we are not playing twenty questions! Just let me leave!"

"Why would we do that?" Guntz said.

"Because…it's a nice little cliché? I dunno…alright, alright! Kharma, tell them I'm looking for the lost shards of the Fantasy Crystal."

"What?" Kharma said

"Specifically, the Nightmare Crystal parts, since they're the only ones that are technically scattered."

"Why the hell are you looking for those? And when did the Fantasy Crystal break?"

"Don't you remember? It happened during our last major fight. You're very clumsy."

"I…don't…remember that…"

"Of course you don't."

Damirra threw his foot out behind him and opened a door in thin air, afterward back-flipping through it. The heroes simply watched him go as such was the only recourse for them. After a few seconds, Klonoa bent down and looked at Kharma.

"So, Kharma…what is the 'Fantasy Crystal'?" Klonoa said.

"The Fantasy Crystal…let's see…it's kind of an…uh…" Kharma said.

"No idea?" Guntz said.

"No, I know what it is! I just…forgot…most of the nitty-gritty."

"Any smaller details you can recall?"

"Well…you know those magic stones that can be found all around a lot of realms in the Dreamscape? Dream Stones? Those come from the Fantasy Crystal. You see, the Fantasy Crystal is pretty much a material presence of the powers of Dreams and Nightmares alike. In fact, it's one of the only ways that the two powers can come together."

"Hmm…"

"I wonder…why Damirra would be looking for…"

Kharma's thoughts were interrupted by a tremor; it became stronger over a few seconds. The water on which their platforms were floating started violently churning and in a manner of seconds, the heroes were thrown up in a massive geyser. Karal was near the entrance of the cavern and he watched his friends get ejected.

"Hmm…perhaps I should have told them about the Jugpot Geysers…" Karal said.

He swam away and above, Klonoa and Kharma were screaming for their lives while Guntz was only slightly wide-eyed. Meanwhile, in the ocean they were slowly falling toward, a rather large boat was sailing across toward the other mainland, where the town of La-lakoosha lay. On this boat were Lolo and Popka, the former on her way to her Priestess Exam and the latter being as stark a supporter as always. The two were conversing with their minds elsewhere, so they didn't at all hear the screams of Klonoa and Kharma as they came closer. In fact, they didn't attract Lolo's and Popka's attention until the group landed on the boat, with Guntz on top of Klonoa and Kharma on top of Guntz. Lolo looked and she along with Popka immediately ran over to the trio.

"Klonoa?" Lolo said, as she dug the Dream Traveler out of the pile. "…and Kharma and Guntz? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you know…just having a fall out…" Klonoa said.

"I'm pretty sure no one got that joke…" Guntz said, as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kharma said, as he fell off of Guntz. Klonoa scratched his head and looked back.

"Hmm…well, that was unfortunate…" Klonoa said.

"Yeah…I wonder if there were any other shards back there…oh, speaking of which…"

Kharma remembered the stone shard he was still holding. He looked deeply at it and he could feel its nightmare energy coursing through him. He shook his head, not feeling much else.

"Could you hold onto this for me, Big Brother?" Kharma said.

"Sure, Kharma." Klonoa said. He took the shard and placed it in his pocket.

"You may as well hold this one too." Guntz said. He dug another stone shard out of his pocket and tossed it to the cabbit, who re-pocketed it.

"What're those?" Popka said, folding his arms.

"Well, they're…" Kharma started.

He was interrupted by Klonoa grabbing at his leg as though something bit him. He then started hopping around like there were fire bugs in his pants. He dug in his pocket and produced the stone shards, along with the source of the pain. Purple lightning was sparking between the two pieces, forcing Klonoa to toss them into the air; they hovered there and started circling one another before shattering and then reforming into one, much bigger shard. After this, the Fantasy Crystal sharp dropped from the air where Klonoa caught it and started examining it.

"So…they unite when they're brought close to one another?" Klonoa said. "If this is called the Nightmare Crystal though, why was Damirra calling it the Amethyst Nightmare?"

"Well, like I said, the Fantasy Crystal is a physical representation of Dreams and Nightmares. It's a crystal made of two halves, one half being the Dream Crystal and the other being the Nightmare Crystal. Both crystals have gained a few names over time, though, and the Nightmare Crystal has gained aliases like the Dark Fantasy Star or Amethyst Nightmare. I don't know why Damirra chooses to recognize it by one of those silly nicknames…" Kharma said.

"Fantasy Crystal, huh? So, it looks like you're going on another adventure?" Lolo said.

"Yup, looks like it…I have no idea what this one will bring, though…"

"So where's this boat goin' anyway?"

"It's goin' to La-lakoosha, so Lolo can take her Priestess Exams!" Popka said.

"Oh, convenient!"

Lolo giggled at Klonoa and the latter started talking to his friend with Popka following suit. Guntz went off to another end of the boat and Kharma went his own way, separating himself from the riff-raff. He found his way the very top section of the vessel where the flagpole was installed and simply sat, staring at the horizon.

"_The Fantasy Crystal…there are two protectors, right? If I'm one…than who is the other one…?_" Kharma thought. He placed his paw to his head, but couldn't rattle his brain.

Meanwhile, Damirra was sitting in his chair, surrounded by darkness. He was sitting with one foot in the seat and the other scraping the floor with his talons. He was concentrated on the earth and then he started scratching at the seat with his claws. He brought one of his hands up and did a few motions with it, ending with his hand in a position with his palm facing up. Glass-like particles started gathering in it and then a large crystal appeared hovering over his palm. It was a mix of light emerald colors and transparent; it gave off a light so bright that the area around Damirra for at least fifteen meters was lit up. He stared at the crystal and then tossed it into the air, catching it before it fell past his hand.

"…_it's not enough…"_ Damirra thought.

_**Vision Ended.**_


	8. Simple Life

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 7: Simple Life**

After a full day of riding the ferry, the Heroes arrived in La-lakoosha. It was one of Lunatea's most prominent kingdoms, mostly because of its close heritage to the Goddess Claire. The boat that Klonoa and his friends were on pulled in to the Pleasant Harbor and the first to jump off (literally) was Guntz, who immediately found refuge against a pole. Klonoa walked off after Lolo and Popka and Kharma pretty much disembarked at the same time.

"Oh yeah…I forgot you're weak versus boats." Klonoa said.

"…shut up…" Guntz said. Lower to the ground, Kharma started sniffing the air.

"Mmm…it smells completely different here. It smells…cleaner…" Kharma said.

Without really waiting for anyone to direct him on where to go, the blue beast started walking off toward the main part of town. He walked past many crowds, eventually coming to a circular pool in which a large statue stood. It was of the Goddess Claire and Kharma found himself fixed upon it.

"I should probably grab him before something happens." Klonoa said. He turned toward Lolo.

"I'll be going this way, then. I have to get to the Temple of Tranquility." Lolo said.

"Good luck, Lolo. We'll catch up with you later."

Lolo nodded and Popka led her away, before Klonoa turned back around about to go after Kharma. He was stopped by Guntz.

"Don't forget we're not out to exchange pleasantries." Guntz said. Klonoa folded his arms.

"I know, I know. Hero business. I'll keep my eyes open and if something happens, I'll alert you." Klonoa said.

Guntz nodded and walked off in another direction, his balance somewhat swerved. Klonoa chuckled and ran off in another direction, soon coming upon Kharma sitting in front of the statue. He hadn't moved in the last two or so minutes. The Dream Traveler walked up to the blue beast and then the latter acknowledged him.

"Who's that, Big Brother?" Kharma said.

"That is the Goddess Claire." Klonoa said.

"Why's there a statue of her?"

"Because…she's a Goddess. There aren't Goddesses where you come from, Kharma?"

"Nope. The closest we have, I think, are the Protectors of the Fantasy Crystal."

"Oh, okay. Well, a Goddess is pretty much like a 'Protector' as you say. Claire is a being that watches over and protects all of those that spread her good will."

"Good will? How do people spread her will if she's a statue?"

"Well…" Klonoa rubbed his head with his palm. "She's not really a statue; she's more of a spiritual presence."

"Oh…I think I get it now. So if she's a spirit, does she live in a shrine or something like that?"

"Um…I'm not too clear on that. Maybe we could further this conversation with the High Priestess. Were you going to keep exploring around the town?"

"Yup!"

Kharma jumped off of the pool and ran off. Klonoa simply chuckled and walked off on his own path…

Kharma found his way to the Circle District, a part of town where there were a lot of shops and cafés. The blue beast strolled through the district without too much on his mind until he looked inside one of the cafés and saw…Damirra. Kharma wore a bemused look and walked through the door, toward the table. Damirra took the cup that he had to his mouth and regarded the azure monster.

"Well, well…we just can't stop running into each other, huh?" Damirra said.

"Damirra…" Kharma said. He sat down in the chair opposite of his rival.

"Wow! For once, you're not screaming my name in a shout to rock the freakin' heavens!"

"What're you doing here? Why does it seem like I can't get away from you for two seconds?"

"Because you and I are joined together at the hip. Why…" Damirra leaned closer to the blue beast. "…we're best friends, even."

Kharma uttered a short yelp and gripped his head, soon cringing in his chair. He then started screaming slightly.

"Oh, get yourself together, Kharmy. Hey, waitress lady! Can I get my friend here a hot cup of tea or whatever?" Damirra said.

"Certainly." The waitress said. She came back moments later with a small cup of tea.

"Just put that on my tab, thanks doll."

Kharma recovered his senses and shook his head, looking at the hot cup of tea.

"Go ahead. It's actually very good. Who'd have thought?" Damirra said.

"I really don't have any desire to play around with you, Damirra. Why are you after the shards of the Nightmare Crystal?" Kharma said.

"You really want to be shouting stuff like that at the top of your damn lungs? And if you don't mind, I would like to direct to you a question."

"A question? Like what?" Kharma took a sip of his tea.

"Like this: you have very little memories. What are you fighting for? You have all of this pent-up anger and frustration…over what? The fact that you can't remember or are you faking like you have something to be mad about?"

"I…don't…rrgh, I'm not gonna let you play your mind games!"

"It would be convenient if it was a mind game, wouldn't it…Protector Omega?"

"What are you…?"

Kharma gripped his head and bent back in his chair while a strong vision ran through his mind…

"_Protector Alpha; you are the Holy Defender of Dreams…you are to protect and discourage."_

"_Protector…Alpha…"_

"_Protector Omega; you are the Sinful Perfection of Nightmarish Devastation…you are to kill and destroy."_

"_Protector…Omega…?"_

"_Together…you are to defend her…the embodiment of the Fantasies of many. You are to protect the Fantasy Crystal."_

"_Fantasy…Crystal…"_

"Kharma!"

"What?" Kharma woke up with a start. He slung drool in Damirra's eye which the silver wolf immediately wiped away. "What was that?"

"That was probably a vision. Did you know that victims of Mana-based amnesia often suffer painful flashes when specific phrases stimulate their memory? It's not even like your memories are wiped away, but more like they're in a comatose state. A little jarring can bring them back to the surface." Damirra said.

"I hate you so much…"

"You can't hate your brother."

"You're _not _my brother!"

Kharma jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. Damirra simply watched him go and cackled to himself.

"Ha, ha, ha…I love you, Kharma; you're such a little baby…" Damirra said.

The caves of glimmer moss; outside of the Tranquil Obelisk, they were one of La-lakoosha's prime tourist attractions. It was here that we found Klonoa, absent-mindedly walking through the caves…well, absent-minded might have been the incorrect term. The cabbit has his finger to his chin in thought as he walked past groups of people and as he came to an area where he was relatively alone, he pulled out the Nightmare Crystal fragment that resided in his pocket. It gave off a cold aura along with dim purple light…Klonoa ran his fingers along the object and stared deeply at it.

"Hmm…this thing seemed like it was affecting Kharma in some way…but when I hold it, I don't feel a thing." Klonoa said. He examined a single area where the stone looked chipped. "Is there only one piece left? I wonder what happens then?"

He put it away and started staring at the glimmering mushrooms and their moss.

"I wonder…where Kharma and Damirra even came from. They obviously knew one another very well before they came here…" Klonoa said. He looked out one of the holes in the cave wall and noticed the sun setting. "Oh yeah, Lolo's exams should be starting soon. I'd better go to cheer her on!"

With that, Klonoa ran out of the cave, with a slight bit of gleaming moss following him…

Klonoa had just reached the lower section of town by the time the sun had sunk to just over the horizon. He was traversing the Talia Gardens when something stopped him; he saw a person who he thought was Lolo standing under a tree, watching the sunset. The cabbit walked over and his suspicions were confirmed when he recognized the hair; however, he didn't recognize the outfit. Lolo was wearing a navy blue dress with a red sash that had leaf designs on it and trailed down behind her in two tails that had a bell attached to either one. She was wearing blue shoes and a blue and red hat that still sported the green feather.

"Wow, Lolo; where'd you get the new clothes?" Klonoa said. Lolo jumped slightly and Popka also seemed to be there, as he walked out from another side of the tree.

"Oh! Klonoa, I didn't even hear you walk up." Lolo said.

"Yeah, sorry…what are you doing here? Doesn't the test start soon?"

"Well, it takes place over there on that platform…so technically, I'm early."

"Yup. For some reason, the tests have just recently started takin' place on the Talia platform. The outfit's from the Temple of Tranquility; cool thing is that even if Fumbles here fails the test, she gets to keep the threads."

"Popka! I'm nervous enough as it is!"

"Ha ha, no need to be nervous, Lolo; you're going to do fine."

"I know…in fact, I've been feeling pretty confident up until this point. I guess it's because my abilities with my magic have really improved."

"Kharma's surely jealous of that."

"Speakin' a Kharma, do ya think that's really what he's supposed to look like?"

"Somehow…I'm not convinced. Seeing a lot of his behavior, especially when Damirra gets to talking, I'm almost certain that he doesn't remember what he looks like."

"Then what do you think was that form that we first saw?"

"I don't know…maybe something will happen when we find another one of these…" Klonoa produced the Nightmare Crystal fragment. "Poor Kharma…I'm wondering if even _he_ knows why he's looking for these things…"

"Well…maybe his memory is slowly coming back. I mean…" Lolo looked over toward the Talia Platform. "Oh! It's the High Priestess!"

"Good luck, Lolo…again, heh heh…"

Lolo smiled and ran off toward the platform, with Popka following. Klonoa was about to follow her too, but Kharma walked up behind him and tugged on his pant leg, causing the Dream Traveler to jump.

"Ah! Oh…Kharma…what's up?" Klonoa said, kneeling down.

"…I saw Damirra." Kharma said, looking at the ground.

"What? Did he attack you?"

"No…oddly enough, we just had casual conversation. I think he's leading me on…"

"On to what?"

"To something regarding my memories…I don't why he would want me to remember stuff when he was the one who erased my memories in the first place…"

"I…can't really say anything about that."

"…Big Brother, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to find the fragments of that crystal anymore…"

"Kharma…why not?"

"Because…I'm scared. The more of my memories that come back…the more I see this big monster. I wonder if that's me."

"Even if it is…"

"He'll still be him, right?" Damirra said. Kharma and Klonoa looked up in one of the many trees nearby, and there he was feasting on an apple. "Hey guys…what's goin' on?"

"Not much…what about you?"

"Oh you know…I was just doing what I do best: eavesdropping on little Kharmy's self-depreciative conversations focusing on his inner doubts."

"You remember, don't you? What I really look like?"

"Oh please, don't test me; of course I do. It was nothing like that four-legged thing that you made up in your desperation to chase me here."

"Made up? What do you mean?"

"This is a conversation between us, Mr. Dream Traveler. You should be over there…there's stuff going on…"

Damirra pointed over to the Talia Platform and Klonoa looked, seeing refluxes of magic. He looked at Damirra and then took off in that direction; a shadowy hand also slithered from his pocket. Kharma started to follow him, but was stopped by a barrier of pure magic. He tried to go around it, but another one stopped him. The blue beast started to furiously beat one of his paws against it, but it predictably didn't budge. He glared at Damirra with a fire burning in his eyes and the silver wolf simply smirked with one of his palms glowing and the other hand slightly blackened.

"_Damirra, let me go!_" Kharma roared.

"You ca- onri—ooh, mmm…sorry, apple. Anyway, you can only dispel the barrier with magic, Kharmy. Go ahead…use magic." Damirra said.

"I can't! I can't do anything!"

"Not unless you evolve, little buddy…" Damirra produced another fragment of the Nightmare Crystal. "You want this?"

"Where did…you get that?"

"Does it matter?"

"It won't make a difference anyway! It can't do anything without…"

"Big Brother's fragment? No problem…" Damirra then pulled out the fused fragment that Klonoa had. "Shadow Lurker Arts are so awesome."

"I…don't…"

Damirra waved the fragments back and forth, drawing Kharma's gaze; the blue beast was simply wide-eyed and shaking his head. Meanwhile, on the Talia Platform, Lolo was firing off rounds of light magic at Enizii, mole-like creatures with large claws and small wings. Popka was defending himself with vicious claw strikes, but one Enizo ran up from behind and raised its claws. Popka looked back but before it could strike him, Klonoa slid in and put up his Wind Umbrella, shielding Popka from the attack. Klonoa then pulled the umbrella down, transforming it somewhat into a lance-like weapon; then with his trademark cry of "Wahoo", he charged forward, running through three Enizii and sticking them onto his umbrella. When he reached the end of his run, he put the umbrella back up and the monsters exploded into essence.

The cabbit wiped his brow, but jumped to the side when two Enizii flew by with large glowing gashes in them smoking with white vapor. He looked back and Lolo's palms were smoking with residual magic. Klonoa smirked and nodded, then he jumped back to stand back to back with Lolo and Popka. The Dream Traveler looked toward the throne where the High Priestess was sitting and he saw Guntz standing next to her, guns at the ready.

"See? You didn't need me to warn you!" Klonoa said.

"Well, it's great that everyone who could fight got here at the same time. I wonder where these freaks even came from…" Guntz said.

A group of five Enizii jumped toward the throne and Guntz responded by jumping back and firing rapid shots at the monsters; he spun in a whirling dervish of ammunition and the monsters were appropriately pushed back, then being dispatched by precise shots to the torso. Back with Damirra and Kharma, the latter was studying the two fragments…and he narrowed his eyes.

"That shard is fabricated, isn't it?" Kharma said.

"…what makes you think that?" Damirra said.

"Because…those two shards being that close to one another…they should just merge together on their own."

"…well, aren't you smart? Oh well, that's cool…I was hoping you weren't that dumb. Or maybe you don't have your hunger yet."

"Hunger…?"

"For power; you're utterly powerless and useless in that form. You're going to have to evolve at some point, though I guess it's better that it be of your own volition."

"Evolve…"

"Evolution; one of your most unique characteristics, Kharma. It's generally considered a defense mechanism against things like…your memories being wiped."

"Why do you want me to recover my memories when you erased them in the first place?"

"Think of it as me taking advantage of the turbulence." Damirra tossed the faux crystal shard into the ground, where it shattered it a foul cloud. "By the way, if you touched that, it would have reacted to the Fantasy Sigils in your brain and exploded. I'm really glad you didn't fall for that."

"…"

"Another shard is over at the Ruins of the Moon. Let's have a race to see who can get to it first…then again you could never beat me, now could you?"

Damirra jumped down and plucked Kharma on the nose, afterward running and jumping away at an amazing pace. Kharma grit his fangs and then ran off after Klonoa; when he reached the platform, he was met with many pools of dark essence from the many dispatched monsters. Lolo was healing wounds on Popka, Guntz, Klonoa and miscellaneous other soldiers that came to fight off the creatures. The blue beast turned away and looked at the ground, taking in the keywords that Damirra mentioned about him: powerless and useless. After having his wounds healed, Klonoa looked over to Kharma and walked over, kneeling down and placing his hand on the beast's head; Kharma shook his head and distanced himself before looking up at the sky and bellowing a terrible sound that was a mixture of a scream and a howl…

_**Vision Ended.**_


	9. Mysterious Sands

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 8: Mysterious Sands  
**

The sun rose on a new day…but old wounds were still open. Klonoa and his friends were given rooms in an establishment known as a resthouse; a place where those who were generally recognized as heroes could rest on whatever journeys or missions they may have been on. In one room, Klonoa was sitting on his bed with Guntz standing against a dresser. The sun was beaming through the window behind the cabbit and people could be seen cleaning the strange monster essence off of the Talia Platform.

"The Ruins of the Moon, huh?" Guntz said. He rubbed his chin.

"Yeah. Kharma said that Damirra directed him to those old ruins; apparently, there's a fragment of the Nightmare Crystal there." Klonoa said.

"You think it might be a trap?"

"It could be; this is Damirra. If it is a trap, it won't be something like dropping a net on us or something. Knowing Damirra…"

"It may something more creative."

"Exactly."

"…so, I guess our main objective for the moment is tracking Damirra?"

"We don't have much else. He's pretty much the standout disturbance around here; wherever he is, monsters are always quick to follow."

"True…"

Klonoa dug into his pocket, revealing his Hero Medal. As he looked at his black medallion, it started to give off an impressive light. Klonoa covered his eyes and when the flare stopped, his medal was bronze instead of black. He smiled and tossed it into the air, catching it afterward.

"Awesome!" Klonoa said.

"I guess it's a delayed reaction to all that activity last night." Guntz said.

"Definitely!"

In the room adjacent to Klonoa and Guntz, was Kharma. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the ocean beyond the town. So many things were ringing in his head from the night before…particularly the things that Damirra said. Evolution…how could it be possible that the thought of becoming stronger to help Klonoa and Guntz frighten him so much?

"…I feel so confused…" Kharma said. "On one hand, I want to get that shard simply so that Damirra doesn't get it…especially considering that he stole the ones we already found…" He lied down on his front. "On the other hand…what if Damirra wants me to go just so I can 'evolve'? What if he wants to see me become some hideous monster…what if he wants to see me…kill Big Brother?"

Kharma wore a scowl and then jumped out of bed, walking to the room next door. He walked in and sat on the floor, looking up at Klonoa. The Dream Traveler and the Golden Death acknowledged him.

"Kharma…I'm sorry about losing the…" Klonoa started.

"Don't worry about it…if anything, it kind of gives me time to think…" Kharma said.

"About what?" Guntz said.

"About what could happen if I'm anywhere near that fused shard when a third shard is applied…"

"Well…what do you think could happen?"

"Considering that Damirra is so eager for me to get there…I'm worried I'll 'evolve' or whatever into something horrible…"

"How much more horrible could you get…?"

"Guntz! Ugh…Kharma, I don't know much about what could be going on, but I do know that you can't let things like this weigh on your mind; it's not like you."

"Big Brother…I'm just…"

"I know…you're worried. But that doesn't mean that you have to be so gloomy. The only way to solve a problem is to face it."

"He's right; you can't hide from things…especially things that directly involve someone you know."

"You guys are right."

"Of course, we are! Now then, stand up straight! Puff out your chest and march forward toward your destiny!"

Kharma did as Klonoa told him and galloped out of the door and down the hall. Klonoa stood up, pocketing his hero medal, and walked out of the room, followed by Guntz…

**La-lakoosha Circle District**

The Klonoa Heroes walked through the streets of La-lakoosha with their mission in mind. However, there was one thing that Klonoa was still thinking about and as his friends and he exited the district and entered the Talia Gardens, he was instantly reminded. Lolo was walking alongside Popka, but they stopped as soon as Klonoa's running figure came into vision. The priestess-in-training smiled and ran up to him in turn, as they both had similar thoughts running through their minds.

"Lolo! What happened as far as the test was concerned?" Klonoa said.

"I was told that my performance against the monsters was proof enough that I know the duties of a Priestess. So I was given permission to go to the Temple in the Sky to receive the final blessing." Lolo said.

"That…is…awesome!" Klonoa and Lolo high-fived. "I kind of wish that we could go with you, but…"

"Are you guys on your way elsewhere?"

"Yeah…we have to head over to the Ruins of the Moon."

"The Ruins…well, be careful."

"Always; you guys be careful, too."

Klonoa shook her hand and walked back to his other allies. They continued down to the town's exit where Red Clan was waiting for her rider. Guntz jumped on followed by Klonoa and Kharma; in seconds, the engine was roaring and Red Clan took off toward the Ishara Desert…and the Ruins of the Moon.

**Ishara Desert, Entrance to the Ruins of the Moon**

A rather fierce wind was blowing through Lunatea's arguably small desert region; the air was thick with sand and as the heroes rode on Red Clan, able to see with extra goggles that Guntz provided them, they could see obelisks and many other ancient structures. Some were buried in the sand over time and others were still showing themselves as proud creations of those who came before. After a while of riding and more or less accidental site-seeing, the heroes reached their quarry: the unfairly expansive Ruins of the Moon. Those structures of old stone compromised more than 80% of the desert region, which was pretty much the reason why they were marked as "roughly unexplored". Guntz parked his bike a fair ways from the ruins entrance and the heroes stood for a few seconds, gazing upon them as the sand blew fiercely around them.

"…wow…" Kharma said.

"Yeah…the Ruins of the Moon. The place is absolutely huge…" Klonoa said.

"It'd be a pain if we were to get separated. So let's try to avoid that." Guntz said.

Klonoa, Guntz and Kharma started walking forward, unaware of the fact that Damirra was sitting on top of the temple that they were walking into. The silver wolf licked his chops and eyed the blue beast…before holding the fused shard up. He waited for Klonoa and Guntz to walk over a panel and as Kharma was crossing it, Damirra jumped into the temple and pulled on a lever, causing to panel to open up. Kharma's feet were predictably taken out from under him and he tried to grab the ledge. Klonoa turned around as he heard his friend's screams and immediately jumped to grab him, but he was too late and the blue beast was already falling.

"He's probably headed somewhere deep into the ruins! Let's Go!" Guntz said.

The Dream Traveler nodded and they dashed into the ruins, intent on finding their lost friend…

**Ruins of the Moon; Worship Catacombs**

Kharma screamed as he fell and groaned as he smacked against parts of the walls that were jutting out. He hit one curved wall near the bottom and then hit the floor, not moving very much afterward. He uttered a short whimper before standing and shaking his head; he was surrounded by complete darkness. He stood and listened; he could hear water dripping, water flowing, flames flickering and the skittering of what were most likely exotic insects.

"Hmm…as of now, the only thing stopping me from moving forward…is the fact that I can't see a damn thing!" Kharma said.

He looked down the hallway and as if to answer his prayers (or a number of them), a shard of the Nightmare Crystal was on the ground, giving off a small purple light around it. Kharma dashed forward and grabbed it, holding it up as his only source of light. The blue beast nodded and tucked the crystal into his scarf, allowing it to poke out enough to be a constant source of light; Kharma smiled and started walking forward. Though it was only a small sphere around him, the shard gave off enough light to allow Kharma to gaze upon the various murals and ancient drawings that decorated the walls in that particular section of the ruins. Many of the paintings gave him a strange…almost haunting feeling of nostalgia; the reason for such feelings was largely unknown to him, however. Confirming the sounds of water that he heard, he walked into a room where there was a bridge and a river flowing through the room.

"Hmm…I guess if anyone was lost in the desert above, they'd be pretty well screwed if they couldn't get all the way down here…" Kharma said.

He walked across the bridge and down a small staircase that stopped at the river. He drunk from said river and shook his head, lying down afterward.

"Hagh…I wonder where Big Brother and Guntz are…" Kharma said.

**Ruins of the Moon; Sun-letting Chambers**

Well Kharma, Klonoa and Guntz were still traversing much of the upper chambers of the Ruins. The two heroes walked the halls of stone and masonry, while angel rays from the sun danced through the gaps in the walls that could pass as windows. As the cabbit started to round the next corner, Guntz pulled him back and rightfully so; the next room was full of monsters. Some they'd seen, like moos and enizii, and some they hadn't like bird-like monsters with bladed wings. There were only two of those but they were rather large.

"So…what now?" Klonoa said.

"I don't know…I do know that it'd be extremely stupid to walk through there, guns blazing." Guntz said.

"Maybe there's another path…" Klonoa held his fingers to his chin.

"Maybe. Either way, our main goal should be to find a way to access the deeper chambers so we can find Kharma."

"Yeah…but it was a pretty straight road that we walked. And I'd hate to go back out in that desert and risk getting lost or something."

"That's a good point…"

"Wait…"

Klonoa tip-toed around the corner and took a cursory look at the room. It was a large square room with two doors on either side of it; one more than likely led to the lower chambers. There was a massive chandelier hanging overhead and though it was mostly worn, it would probably still do a fair amount of damage if it fell. For the most part, the monsters were all centered around the middle of the room, except for the bird-like monsters. Given how strong they looked in comparison to the others, he'd hate for them to team up against Guntz and him. He darted back around the corner and shrugged…before looking back at the chandelier.

"We could drop that chandelier on 'em…course, we'd still have to take down the birds…" Klonoa said.

"Well, that's better than a whole room full of monsters…let's do it." Guntz said.

Klonoa nodded and tossed his ring into the air, transforming it into the Wind Boomer, a tri-pointed boomerang with a green gem in its center. He caught his tri-pointed boomerang and pulled his arm back, poised to cut the rusty chain on the chandelier. The cabbit nodded and then threw his arm forward, launching his projectile toward the ancient decoration. It cut through the chain and the chandelier predictably fell to the ground, crushing any of the monsters that were under its massive frame. Guntz nodded to Klonoa and drew his guns, while Klonoa quickly regained his boomerang and followed Guntz to confront the bird-like monsters – also known as Aerozone. Each bird was black in color with purple highlights on their plumage and wings. They wore helmets with spikes on them and collars that had ghostly tassels chasing them. The Aerozone looked at the heroes, each with a glow in their ruby red eyes.

"Let's do it! Wahoo!" Klonoa said.

He threw his Wind Boomer toward the monsters, but they took flight from their perches, avoiding Klonoa's weapon. The cabbit was undeterred, however, and swung his hands towards the birds, directing the boomerang toward their position. An Aerozone slapped the boomerang as it was coming for it, sending the weapon flying into the ground next to Klonoa. Guntz pulled his guns and started shooting toward the monsters; one Aerozone spun in place, creating a miniature twister that deflected the bullets. The birds then went on the offensive and swung their wings, sending steel blades at the heroes; the cabbit stepped back, avoiding the blades, but the second Aerozone came down and rushed Klonoa, sending him into a wall. Guntz swore and aimed his own weapons, but an Aerozone swung its wing and caused a wave of wind to shred Guntz before he could fire; the wind also destroyed what remained of the chandelier. He rolled across the floor and rose at the same time as Klonoa, only seeing two birds diving toward them…

**Ruins of the Moon; Worship Catacombs**

Below, Kharma was running from a group of monsters. It was too dark behind the blue one to see them, but he could hear growls and talons clacking on the ground. He rounded the nearest corner that he could find and ducked under a door that was stuck in a position that only he could squeeze under it. He stepped away from the door as the sounds of body parts beating on it became more prevalent; however, after a few seconds, the fiends gave up and simply went on their way…whatever that was. Kharma exhaled a deep breath and then stood, looking into the dark room that he had stumbled into.

"WHOOOM!" a voice rung.

"WAAAAAAH!" Kharma screamed.

Torches and braziers all around the room lit with bright blue flames and the source of the voice became clear: Damirra. He was sitting in a large bowl-like structure at the top of a short staircase. The room itself was intricately decorated with torn banners, paintings and murals and hanging jewelry on some of the walls. Water was also pouring in from canals in some of the walls.

"Oh, calm down you little monster…it's me." Damirra said.

"That's supposed to make me calm?" Kharma said.

"It should. This room's pretty, don't you think?"

"…I guess…"

"The Ruins of the Moon…this place has got secrets all over. In fact, its got so many secrets, it's pretty surprising you can see the place in the desert."

"…what kind of secrets?"

"Things that connect this place to our world, Kharmy." Damirra jumped down from his place and started slowly walking down the stairs. "The Worship Catacombs…what were they worshipping? No one knows…except the 'deity' that they were praising…or maybe fearing. I seem to remember you coming back to our home one time…with stories of another world."

Kharma narrowed his eyes…and then closed them, trying to cast his mind back to the time that Damirra was speaking of…but he was failing. The silver wolf reached the sapphire cat and stood over him, before walking past him and revealing the fused shard. A devilish smirk creased Damirra's maw.

"It's time to grow up, Kharma." Damirra said.

Without allowing Kharma to respond, he half-heartedly tossed the fused shard toward the blue cat; the latter instinctively caught it, though his eyes widened in horror as the fused shard merged with the one resting in his scarf. The pieces hovered in the air, merging into the first tri-shard. Damirra backed away and Kharma prepared to do the same, but the tri-shard fell to the ground and bounced in his direction, before forcing itself into his mouth. It was a disturbing sight to be sure, as Kharma attempted to spit it out (momentarily choking in the process) but he was eventually forced to swallow it.

In very few moments, Kharma was retching and sweating while blue lightning started arcing from his body periodically. Blue flames started bursting forth from his body and his bones could be clearly heard cracking; he uttered one final, horrific scream that was drowned out by a terrible roar as a massive plume of blue flame covered his body. Red eyes gleamed from inside of the flame, followed by two, massive muscular arms swatting most of the pyre away. Kharma's body had grown to greater proportions, as he now stood at least a foot and a half taller than Damirra; that body was also adorned with lots of jewelry and other shiny accessories, some noteworthy pieces being three separate necklaces that he wore around his neck that each sported a unique centerpiece and charms along the strings. His tribal necklace was still intact, though it sported longer bones, larger beads and the silver ring.

He wore bracelets (three on each arm on the wrist, the upper arm and around his shoulders), anklets and even special accessories on his now rotund belly; he even wore rings on most of his fingers. He gained muscle on various portions of his body being his chest, his arms and his legs. His hair stretched out into six massive locks, each with multiple multi-colored ties; his fair further spilled into a mane that went down his back and across various portions of his body. His fur darkened to a deeper shade of blue while more markings and designs appeared all across his body. Some seemed like they might have been some kind of runic language. His fingers were odd in that they didn't have usual ends: they ended in flat nubs that resembled ornate caps with circular designs on their tops; his talons were the same way. His tail was much longer and it started off thick near his rear, but slowly thinned out as it went; it ended tightly wrapped around the handle of an ornate (and rather large) lantern with a bright and ferocious blue flame inside. His scarf regained its long tassels and once more billowed in a wind that did not blow.

His facial structure was completely morphed, causing him to somewhat resemble a simian, though the many whiskers and other features held his identity firm as a feline-type beast. A crest with a massive purple gem appeared on his head and when it did, he stood and gave a thunderous roar while beating his chest. An aura of blue lightning raged around him and the bolts struck his body in some places, bringing forth pieces of his trademark black armor; however, the designs of that armor were far more pronounced and sported glowing white lines. As the beast awoke, Damirra stood and clapped slowly, looking the newborn monster up and down.

"Oh…man! So many memories…bam! Just like that!" Damirra said.

Kharma almost set his gaze on Damirra, but then his small, but sensitive ears perked up. He growled and dashed toward a door; he ran on all fours, though with his knuckles rather than his palms. The aura around him turned gold and his white hair started glowing and extended across his back, achieving spiky ends as it did. He brought his shoulder forward and slammed straight through the door, turning it into rubble, allowing him to lumber up the steps that presented themselves to him. Damirra watched the rubble fall from the ceiling in the monster's movements and then smirked.

"Protector Omega…such a monster, isn't he? Hope he doesn't kill those two…'heroes'." Damirra said.

**Ruins of the Moon, Sun-letting Chambers**

Klonoa rolled across the ground and forced himself to a stop by stabbing his wind saber into the earth; Guntz was on another side of the room forcing himself to stand, but not having much luck. As one Aerozone closed in on the cabbit, he backed up to a wall until the bird was practically on top of him. It bared its massive talons and because he was fresh out of ideas at this point, Klonoa simply closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable…but then, the ground started to rhythmically shake. The next thing that happened was the wall behind Klonoa started cracking…and then it completely collapsed in a storm of rocks and bricks with a massive blue shadow barreling through it. The newly evolved Kharma brought one huge arm forward and delivered a haymaker to the bird that was about to deliver the Dream Traveler; the bird was easily sent careening across the room and slammed into a wall, cracking it. Kharma completely came through the "entrance" he made, rolled as he hit the ground and then stood on his hind legs, blasting another thunderous roar. Klonoa looked and his eyes told the story of his emotions.

"…what the…?" Klonoa said.

Kharma growled and dashed forward, this time only on his hind legs. One Aerozone hovered in front of him and swung its wings, generating a powerful gust of wind. Kharma, however, simply brought one arm up and swung it, completely negating the wind. He then flexed his fingers causing claws made entirely of dark energy to explode from the openings on their ends. Having no other thoughts in his mind, the azure monster raked the bird with his claws; his claws actually grew and somewhat extended when he attacked. A black, blood-like substance was drawn from the offending enemy and it fell to ground. Kharma snorted, but his attention was drawn again when a slew of silver blades drove into his side; he roared and regarded the other Aerozone. The monster brought his arms back and dark energy was gathered in his palms; he thrust his arms forward and fired a solid mass of nightmare energy; the bird took it in stride, however, and used its wings as a shield to disperse the energy as it came within range. It then flew at Kharma.

The blue beast grabbed the bird, however, and slammed it to the floor before proceeding to savagely pummel the aeronautic enemy with his fists. Each blow caused a splatter of blood and as he continued his assault, the second Aerozone recovered from Kharma's earlier attack and flew in to assist its ally; the blue beast countered this by lifting the first bird and tossing it into the second. He then brought one of his arms back and it turned completely black; he slung it forward and it stretched to enable him to grab both birds. The blue beast brought one of his big feet up and as the monsters came within range, he stomped them into ground, causing a ground-shaking shockwave in the process. The birds exploded into whatever essence they were made of and Kharma stood and beat his chest in victory. Klonoa and Guntz understandably kept their distance.

"Is that…Kharma…?" Klonoa said.

"It could…pass as Kharma…but…" Guntz said.

As the battle had come to a close, Kharma collapsed on all fours while uttering a short growl. His hair calmed and returned to its normal length, while his aura also dissipated. He shook his head and then stood up, thinking clearly for the first time since he evolved. He looked at his body: girth that would suggest he had an epic appetite, muscle that lent itself to his immense strength and arms so long that his knuckles nearly touched the ground when he stood straight up. His glowing eyes widened, while his hands were shaking.

"My…my body…" Kharma said. His voice was predictably deeper and had a growling tone to it. "I'm a…monster…"

"Yeah, that pretty much hits the nail on the head." Damirra said. He was clapping at the same time. He casually walked out from the opening that Kharma made earlier and he was also carrying a rather large bag. "Congrats, Kharma; you've grown up! You have 'matoored'…" he lowered his gaze somewhat. "…you and all your goodness. You might want to wear something…remember, you and I are made of different stuff than these chumps and your sagging belly isn't enough of a cover…"

"Hey!" Klonoa and Guntz said as they stood.

"Shut up!" Kharma looked down and bashfully turned around somewhat. "And where do you expect me to get clothes that would fit me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that your butt is no more comfortable to look at than your…"

"Hey, we're still here, you know!"

"I know. And I also know that you have this thing about not attacking me even when I'm shooting my mouth off. In any case…"

Damirra reached into his bag and pulled out a massive wad of fabric; he swung it around and it wrung itself out, before he tossed the garb to Kharma. The blue beast raised an eyebrow than riffled through the fabric; he first pulled out what may as well have been a silver diaper. He examined it and then shot Damirra a glare; the silver wolf simply put his finger to his chin and looked. Kharma mouthed a word and then slipped on the garment, before riffling through the rest of the fabric; he produced a cloth wrap, which he swiftly donned. It covered his entire waist area with multiple layers of flaps and it was supported by a sash that was further supported by a loose strap that went over his shoulder. The wrap was mostly red with white designs while the supportive sash was black with ornamental leaf designs on it. The beast fussed with the clothing until he was mostly comfortable.

"Isn't that much better? For the record, I took those from home." Damirra said.

"I don't care. How about I crush you into the dirt while we're both here?" Kharma said.

"Ha, ha! You? Crush _me_? Oh, you are so funny…anyway, we're done here. I'll catch you lovely lot later."

"Wait!"

The silver wolf stuck his tongue out and escaped through a trademark door from nothing. Kharma could do nothing more than watch him go…and Klonoa and Guntz could only do the same. Guntz shook his head and Klonoa looked at Kharma; the cabbit was slightly enthralled by the monster. Only a few moments ago, he was shorter than the Dream Traveler's waist; suddenly, he was at least two feet taller than Klonoa and looking much more fierce…more feral. Klonoa stretched and then started brushing dust off of his clothes, which is when he noticed the slight tears in his ensemble. He frowned and then walked toward the blue beast, keeping somewhat of a respectful distance from him. Kharma turned around and regarded the weary cabbit.

"Big Brother…" Kharma said.

"Wow…you've got more jewelry than a spoiled princess." Klonoa said.

"I know…and it feels like it's pierced on the inside of my body, so I can't remove any of it. Bracelets, anklets, earrings…other rings! Why am I wearing this stuff?"

"It's probably an answer that's deep inside of that fragmented memory of yours."

"Yeah…"

"Well, we're essentially done here…let's go." Guntz said.

Klonoa patted Kharma on one of his arms and he along with Guntz started walking out. Kharma looked back at nothing in particular and then he started following his friends…

_**Vision Ended.**_


	10. The Moon Says

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 9: The Moon Says…**

**Ruins of the Moon; Water-bringer's Canals**

"You know, I was pretty sure we were going to leave…" Guntz said.

The heroes were walking down a sloped pathway, surrounded by darkness. Dim torches lined the walls, but the path was lit primarily by the massive lantern at the end of Kharma's tail. Speaking of the blue beast, he was leading the group, lumbering forward with his lantern dancing in front of Klonoa and Guntz. The sounds of water dripping, Klonoa's and Guntz's shoes and Kharma's heavy footfalls and fists hitting the ground mixed together to complete the atmosphere.

"I already told you, I wanted to go deeper. This place gives me…a sensation that I can't ignore." Kharma said.

"Well, as long that lantern of yours burns as bright as it does, it can't be too much of a problem for us to go deeper." Klonoa said.

"I wonder what keeps this thing lit, anyway…"

Kharma shrugged and refocused on the path ahead. There wasn't too much conversation after that, especially when the group was required to walk over flimsy bridges over fast-flowing rivers. Many times, Kharma had to skip the bridges entirely, leaping over the chasms as they became apparent; those bridges gave him the strong suspicion that they would be incapable of handling his weight. Whatever obstacle made itself apparent would be overcome as the heroes made their way yet deeper…following nothing more than a powerful instinct tugging at the heart of a blue monster…

**Location Unknown**

Once more, Damirra was sitting in that chair surrounded by darkness; he was sitting backwards, hanging over the back of the chair while staring at his strange crystal. This time it wasn't giving off any light and the wolf had quite the blank stare on his face…well, until the violet torches blew up all around him and a growling voice screamed…

"_Damira!_" the voice said.

"Yooooooooou!" Damirra replied. He put away his crystal, but didn't bother to turn around.

"_Why does Kharma still live?"_

"I dunno…'cause he's unkillable?"

As Damirra finished his sarcastic remark, large red eyes resembling gems with black slits inside appeared out of the darkness. A toothy maw also appeared and opened with a roar, summoning a stream of dark purple flames. The silver wolf's eyes immediately widened and he leapt out of his chair, falling to the ground and watching it be burned to cinders…along with much of the ground being set alight with the flames. The wolf brushed himself off and watched the monstrous visage dissolve back into the blackness.

"_I lack the patience for your jokes, Damirra…"_ the voice said.

"Clearly…all right then, what do you want me to do?" Damirra said.

"_You will do nothing. You will wait for an order…while I send someone hopefully more…capable of murdering that blue mutant…"_

"What? Oh come on, be reasonable! Who could possibly be more capable then super-outgoing me?"

"_Hmm, hmm…how about the Five…well, Four Beasts?"_

"Um…no?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Those guys are assholes."

"_Well, perhaps these 'assholes' can do what you have not been able to. Besides…it's not like they don't owe me a few favors…"_

A massive pinkish-purple hand with ball-tipped fingers appeared and snapped two of them, causing a gate to appear, much like the one that Damirra usually used. The door opened and a peculiar creature walked through. He was porcine in nature with his face being obscured by a colorful mask that looked as though it were made for a festive party. The mask was mostly gold with designs etched into the gold along with multi-colored feathers cropping up from the top. His eyes were visible and they were yellow with wacky circles in his pupils. He was wearing some truly flamboyant clothing, with many different colors and designs; highlights were a furry cape, puffy striped pants and a jungle-dwelling witch doctor-esque staff. Seeing as he was a pig, it was no surprise that he had a bit of a gut on him that overtook his pants somewhat. As he walked out of the gate, he fastened the belt on his pants and pulled them up; he looked at Damirra and his bemused look turned into one of cockiness.

"Well, weeeeell…if it isn't Blackreign Damirra!" the beast said, his voice getting higher as he ended his sentence.

"Oh, god…" Damirra said, as he squeezed his temples.

"Oh come on…" the pig stepped around and placed his arm around the wolf. He was also strangely talking in a much lower octave than before. "Don't tell me you aren't happy to see me."

"Happy to see you? I don't even remember your name. What was it? Landaloo…Landalia…Ladililly…Pig-face? Yeah, I think that was it! Pig-face! Hey, there Pig-face!"

"My name is not Pig-face!" the pig shoved Damirra away from him and stomped his hoof rapidly. "My name is Landahloh-Ji Ghihabhi-Ji!"

"See, that's why I can't remember your goddamn name, because normal people can't pronounce the drivel that makes up the label that you've made for yourself."

"Oh, and your name is any better?"

"My name is at least legible by the people and otherwise of both Lunatea and Yamitia…and quit screaming; it's not good for you. Of course, looking at you…well, it's completely plausible that you don't give a flying woo about your self-image, huh?"

"Hmm, hmm…very funny. But, you know what? You have to make jokes…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…" Landah started walking slowly toward Damirra and then took his snout between two of his fingers. He looked directly into Damirra's eyes…the silver wolf couldn't pull away. "because you are a soulless husk of a pitiful piece of poo-poo. You can't go anywhere…you can't ever be free…all you can do is watch Life from your little cage, maggot."

"Get the hell off of me!" Landah smirked and threw Damirra's snout from his hand.

"Yes…that is why you hate Kharma, yes? Because you want to take his Freedom. How sad! Because even if you take something that was not meant for you…well, you can't inherit it, now can you?"

"You'd better shut your bacon ass trap, you piece of…"

"_Enough!"_ the master creature once again belched its purple flames, but only in a general direction. Its rage caused the many braziers throughout the chamber to flare up, revealing a shadowy glimpse at the monster's form.

"Oh, come on, Na-Na; you can't expect me to take this bastard's lip lying down!"

"_You can and you WILL, Blackreign Damirra!"_ the creature's hand appeared again, but this time balled into a fist. It pounded the earth, causing a powerful earthquake that ripped open the ground; the result of all of this was another chair cropping up from the fissure, except this one was made of stone. _"Now, sit!"_

"…" Damirra did as he was told and sat in the chair, with one hand on his cheek and one leg crossed over the other.

"_Now, then…Landahloh-Ji, I have summoned you here to do one…simple…task: kill the beast known as Kharma and take his Nightmare fragments."_

Landah simply nodded; he cast a glance over to Damirra and waved his staff, causing another door to appear. He walked through the door in a somewhat hunched posture, mumbling to himself "Booboorue, foofoorue…" repeatedly. The silver wolf watched the door disappear and then changed his position, turning in reverse and hanging over the back of the chair.

"You know, you totally embarrassed me…" Damirra said.

"_You are such an idiot…"_ the monster beyond the darkness said.

"Why? It's not like you're any more free that I am…"

A low, rumbling growl that shook the room could be heard after Damirra's comment…

**Ruins of the Moon; Twilight Gate**

After a considerably long walk, the Heroes reached what could have been considered as the bottom of the ruins. Frustrated because he could barely see anything, Kharma stood on his hind legs and whipped his tail around by hand, using the bright blue lantern to illuminate the room a little more. Oddly enough, the lantern seemed to brighten when the beast was actively using it as a form of illumination. Klonoa beat softly on Kharma's shoulder and then walked ahead of him, Guntz following with his hands in his pockets. The water that was seen flowing throughout the entire subterranean level flowed here as well, around a circular platform and down the walls. A stone chandelier could be seen above, but it gave no light now; a single plaque could be seen in the back of the room, seeing as it was the only wall that water wasn't flowing down.

"What's that?" Kharma said.

Before hearing anything from anyone else, he walked over to the platform and then looked at the wall. He stared at it…and it stirred his mind. It depicted a small planet above another one and a third planet further away; people and otherwise were moving from the small planet to the one further away. Two bigger creatures also had their hands on the planet that was further way; one with horns and two massive arms and the other one with armor and feathery wings. Both of their tails were curled around a single ring with a gem in it. The beast stared at the wall, taking especial note of the two God-like creatures.

"…that's where I'm from…" Kharma said.

"Wait, where?" Klonoa said.

"That one…" Kharma pointed at the planet that was further away. "I'm from there. I think it was called…Yamitia. Yeah, Yamitia!"

"What are the other two worlds?" Guntz said.

"That one's Lunatea, where we are now…and that one is the moon. And those two beings…I don't know who those are…"

He touched the wall once more and a strange feeling ran up the arm that he touched it with; it felt like an electric shock. His eyes widened and he turned around, grabbing Klonoa and Guntz and tossing them back on the bridge that led to the platform. As soon as he did that, symbols on the platform lit up and many plumes of white flames blew up all over the platform; they burned fiercely and brightly, but they weren't hurting Kharma. They soon fizzled out and a stone tablet on a string was left behind. The blue beast shook his head and his body rapidly before bending down and grabbing the tablet. He walked back over to Klonoa and Guntz, examining it along with them.

"What is this chicken scratch on the back of it?" Guntz said. Kharma took the tablet and looked at the odd markings.

"Hmm…it says, 'when the Alpha or Omega is lost, he will use this to find the Twilit Road'." Kharma said.

"So it's a key of some kind…" Klonoa said, placing his fingers around his chin.

"Maybe…" Kharma slung the stone around his neck, to go with all his other necklaces. "or maybe it's just a really cool necklace."

"Well, whatever it is…I think we're done here."

"What's the matter with you? Afraid of the dark?"

"Not on your life…"

"That's it, isn't it? Ha, ha! Boo!"

Guntz simply glared at Kharma and pointed his gun at the beast's face, who responded by getting down on all fours and growling, causing black lightning to spark across his body.

"Come on, guys. Let's just get out of here." Klonoa said.

The hunter put gun in its holster and Kharma gave a proud look before walking ahead of him and Klonoa, lighting the way as they made their way back up…

**Ishara Desert; Entrance to the Ruins of the Moon**

"Agh! Freedom!" Klonoa said.

The Dream Traveler sat on a fallen column, drinking water from a canteen; Kharma was a little farther away as he drunk water from an oasis. Guntz was leaning on his bike, also sipping on his own canteen. The blue beast came back to regroup and Guntz followed.

"So…what now?" Kharma said.

"Well…we could hit the Temple in the Sky." Klonoa said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Maybe we'll get a few leads on Damirra." Guntz said.

Everyone nodded and walked back over to the Red Clan; Guntz hopped on and Klonoa followed…but naturally, Kharma stood and stared. Throughout the day he was reminded of his rather grotesque transformation and this was another one of those moments. He walked away and then turned back around, waving his hand horizontally.

"You sure?" Klonoa said.

"Well, I can't get on the bike…unless we can ride on a piece of scrap metal." Kharma said, highlighting his…advanced proportions.

"So, we get to leave you behind? Thing are lookin' up already…" Guntz said.

"No! You don't get to leave me here! I guess…we'll just have to see how fast I am…"

Guntz shrugged and revved his engine, soon taking off afterward; he didn't seem to have to think twice about it. Kharma growled and gave the hunter a nasty gesture, then he got down on all fours, shaking his rear like a big cat on the hunt. Before he attempted running, however…he looked at the garb that Damirra gave him. The blue beast growled to himself and then ripped the stuff right off.

"Screw you…I like being naked…" Kharma growled.

He tossed the clothes to the wind and then threw a blue fireball from his mouth, burning the clothing. He then refocused on his target and crouched low before taking off at full force, looking like a giant tiger as he lumbered through the sands. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but as he gained confidence in the fact that he wouldn't trip and fall over himself, he smirked and crouched lower, decreasing his wind resistance and increasing his speed. He was actually leaving behind blue flames and an aura of lightning was coating his body. In a matter of minutes, he caught up to the Red Clan; he deliberately slowed down and looked in Klonoa and Guntz's direction. The beast nodded at Klonoa…and stuck his tongue out at Guntz before picking up his speed again and overtaking them. Klonoa chuckled and Guntz frowned…before he smirked and increased the gear on his engine…

And thus the race to Temple in the Sky had begun.

_**Vision Ended.**_


	11. To The Sky

_Klonoa Heroes II: Wakeless Dream_

_ By Rhah the Last Warlord_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story; they belong to NamcoBandai/Klonoa Works. I own any original characters and the scenario, some locations, and other things that you'd raise your eyebrow about if you are a hardcore Klonoa fan. Okay? Okay.

**Plot:** A dark star…a forbidden gem in a lost world…lost in form and time. The Dream Traveler must assemble his band of allies as his new adventure begins with an enigmatic being that falls from the sky…

**Notes:** A pseudo sequel to the Japan-only release, _Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal._ This game was Klonoa's first RPG on the GBA and it was quite a worthy title with an interesting story. This is my continuation for it. This tale contains many elements that you've come to expect from the yarns that I spin, from the dark themes and interesting characters to the fast-action and drama. It'll be up to you if you want to read it; I won't make you. The only thing I'd appreciate is reviews from those that do read. Thank you.

**Vision 10: To the Sky**

**Ishara Desert; Bleached Canyon**

It was nighttime in the desert; the normally hot climate had dropped considerably, now being ten or so degrees above freezing. Our heroes were sitting around a blue bonfire (no doubt set by Kharma) and they didn't seem too rattled by the nighttime chill. Klonoa was lying flat on the sand, looking straight up at the clear skies; the moon was out and not only was it full, but it was much closer to Lunatea on this night, this giving it the appearance of being bigger than usual. Guntz was also lying flat on the sand, but his eyes were closed.

"We should reach the Sky Platform by tomorrow. From there, it's just a straight shot to the temple." Klonoa said.

"I wonder if Lolo and her caravan seriously trekked through this unforgiving desert to get to the platform." Guntz said.

"There are lots of ways to the Sky Platform; this one is just convenient for us because we're already in the desert."

"Fair enough."

Klonoa chuckled and then sat up; he looked beyond the fire and noticed Kharma sitting by himself on a high sand dune. Naturally, the cabbit walked up the dune and stood next to his recently transformed friend. Kharma looked at his "Big Brother" but then turned back to what he was focusing on, which was nothing.

"You alright?" Klonoa said.

"Haaaagh…I don't know. For the most part, yeah, I guess I'm fine but…oh, who am I kidding? No one wants to listen to my incessant brooding…" Kharma said.

"Well, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't curious and/or worried, would I?" Kharma shrugged. "So, go ahead. Talk."

"I…I'm kind of…kind of scared…of what else I could possibly turn into. I…I don't want to hurt you guys. I'm also pretty nervous about going to this Sky Temple place…"

"There's no reason to be nervous. I mean honestly, I'm pretty sure people will be scared of you…but as soon as they see you with me and how harmless you really are, they should calm right down."

"I…I guess…"

"And you do want a hero medal, right?" Klonoa brought his own out. "If so, then we have to go to the temple."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right, Big Brother! There's nothing to be scared of!"

Kharma stood up and gripped Klonoa in his massive arms, squeezing him in a loving hug. The cabbit hero smiled despite the crushing pain in his spine and after a few seconds of this, Kharma put him down. They both walked back to the fire and sat down.

"Had a hug-it-out moment?" Guntz said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kharma said. He rubbed the back of his mane.

Guntz said nothing after that and just smirked; the relationship between Klonoa and Kharma brought on some of his own pleasant memories. The blue beast looked at Klonoa and shrugged before lying on the ground and curling up; as soon as Kharma started to fall asleep, the flame in his lantern dimmed before finally going out. Not long after, Klonoa followed suit, sleeping under the massive moon and the star ocean…

**Next Morning**

As the sun started rising the next morning, the heroes set off once more. The area that they were currently traversing was called the "Bleached Canyon" and for a good reason; the porous rock was near white. The heroes walked in the shadows, realizing that it would be much easier for them to avoid going blind from the sun reflecting off of the rock. The journey mostly took place in silence, no one really having much to say in the energy-sapping heat…well, until…

"Arrrrgh! I'm hot! There is nowhere near as hot as this back home…save for staring directly into the mouth of a volcano…" Kharma said.

"You know, your complaining is only going to make you feel worse. Just shut up and walk; it'll take your mind off of the heat." Guntz said.

Surprisingly enough, instead of snapping back with his own attitude-fueled remark, Kharma actually remained silent, walking at the end of the group. Klonoa looked at him and then back at Guntz, before shaking his head and continuing to walk. The heroes continued moving until they were stopped by a sheer drop; Klonoa, in his infinite courage, looked out over the edge and noticed that the drop led to the lower floor of the canyon, where there was a river and lots more shade. The cabbit backed up and reconvened with his group.

"Hey, there's water down there. And it more than likely won't be as hot." Klonoa said.

"The problem is, how do we get down there without killing ourselves?" Guntz said, putting his fingers to his chin.

"Well, _I_ could get down there easily. Maybe I could just carry you guys down." Kharma said, strutting himself slightly.

Before Guntz could make a remark, everyone noticed a flock of flying moos coming out of the canyon. Klonoa looked at them…and smirked; the dream traveler ran up to the edge of the rock, charging a wind bullet, and when one of the monsters was in his sights…

"Wahoo!" Klonoa said.

He fired a gigantic wind bullet and it caught one of the moos, causing the victimized monster to blow up larger than any enemy would normally. Klonoa held up his prize and turned back to his friends.

"There we go! We can use him…and we'd better hurry up, because my arm feels like it's about to be pulled out of the socket." Klonoa said.

"So how do we do this?" Guntz said.

"Well, you and I will hold on the ring and we'll float down. Kharma can just impress us by finding his own way down."

"Big Brother!"

"I'm totally serious! Besides, you already said that you could get down easily."

Kharma couldn't deny that those were pretty much the words that escaped his maw in his undeniable bravado. He grumbled as he walked to the edge of the rock that Klonoa and Guntz were walking to; the cabbit and the wolf took firm hold of the Wind Ring as they approached the edge.

"Ready?" Klonoa said.

"As I'll ever be." Guntz said.

"Then…let's go!"

Klonoa led the charge and in a manner that would suggest that he was enjoying the entire moment, he jumped off the edge with Guntz in tow. As could be predicted, the massively inflated Moo gave its passengers a gentle ride down the canyon…at least until the wind came. Klonoa steered his and Guntz's ride pretty much expertly, avoiding crashing into the close walls as they became a threat; eventually, they hit the bottom and Guntz immediately let go of the ring. Klonoa laughed and shook his head.

"Well, that went well." Guntz said, brushing himself off.

"Yup." Klonoa said. He looked up at his inflated enemy. "Off ya go!"

Klonoa launched the Moo up through the canyon, where it deflated as it exited the cramped area. It looked back down at Klonoa and then started flying a little faster as it got farther away. The dream traveler laughed and then eyed the blue beast that was still looking down from high up the canyon. The cabbit waved and Kharma knew that it meant that it was his turn.

"Haargh…hopefully I wasn't bluffing too hard…" Kharma said.

The blue beast looked down from the ledge he was standing on; he scanned the walls, plotting the safest route that he could. Once he finished analyzing the canyon, Kharma crouched down to the ground and growled before leaping toward one of the walls; not truly expecting the wall to be as slick as it was, he started clawing at it. Before he could fall, however, he gripped the stone just enough to allow him to jump to another wall. This process repeated itself a few more times until Kharma got his rhythm, kicking off wall after wall; sometimes, he managed to run on said walls for brief strides before leaping to the next one. Eventually, the blue beast reached the lower canyon, where he simply jumped down to Klonoa and Guntz's level; he put a shallow crater in the earth as he hit.

"Hmph!" Kharma said, sitting up and puffing his chest out.

"See? I knew you could do it." Klonoa said.

"I don't know, you looked a little scared up there." Guntz said.

"Wh-what? No! No, no, no! I wasn't scared!"

"Ha, ha! Come on, let's go!"

The trio continued down the canyon path, which led to a somewhat covered area where a river was running through. The curved canyon above blocked out most of the sun, leaving the area to be much more comfortable.

"Aah…this is so much better!" Kharma said, as he took a drink from the river.

"Don't get too comfortable; we're almost to the Sky Platform." Guntz said, as he filled a canteen.

"I think we can afford to take a little break." Klonoa said.

The heroes acted on the cabbit's advice and after resting for about ten or fifteen minutes, they continued on their trek, ending up at the Sky Platform after about another half-hour of walking. The platform was a large, ivory, flat stone structure with six pillars surrounding it that were made of the same material. There was a large leaf insignia on the surface of the platform. Kharma walked up to it and immediately started walking all over it, examining it and sniffing it.

"Is this it?" Kharma said.

"Yup." Klonoa said.

"It…doesn't seem to be doing anything.

"That's because…"

"You're a moron." Guntz said. Kharma stood up and started growling while arching his fingers, causing blue and black lightning to arc across his body.

"Guntz! Anyway, it's because it requires magic to work. I'll show you."

As Klonoa walked up to the platform, Kharma immediately settled down, intent on watching the Dream Traveler work the foreign device. He pulled out his Wind Ring and held it in a firm position; the cabbit then started slowly bringing it around in a circle in front of his body. This caused wind energy to start spiraling around Klonoa's body, which culminated in him pointing his ring toward the platform and blasting a magically enhanced wind bullet at it. This action, in turn, caused the platform to light up in a display of lights and magic energy, ultimately resulting in the very center to rise somewhat and transform into a teleporting device.

"Whoa!" Kharma said.

"Yup, that's how it works." Klonoa said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"So, wait…no one can activate this except you, Big Brother?"

"Well, not exactly; really, anyone with a moderate level of magical prowess could activate it."

"I guess that means I couldn't activate it, huh…?"

"All you need is some training, Kharma. Maybe while we're in the Sky Temple, you can get some."

"Yeah, but we should get going." Guntz said.

Everyone nodded and stepped upon the central area of the platform one by one, each being teleported to the temple above. Afterward, the platform deactivated…and far away from it, a certain porcine witch doctor poked his head out from behind a boulder. Landahloh-Ji walked out from behind the boulder of which he was hiding and then awkwardly walked over to the Sky Platform. He started poking it with his staff and then raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph, that's it? All it requires is a 'moderate' amount of magical ability? If that's the case, this silly thing should be freakin' flying from me just stepping on it." Landah said.

The pig shrugged and waved his hand around in the air briefly, before a bolt of magic energy materialized in his hand. He pointed it towards the platform and fired it, causing the platform to react; the energy sparked all over the platform and in short order, it activated, revealing the teleport sigil. Landah cackled to himself and stepped upon the platform, teleporting to the exact same place as Klonoa and his friends: the Temple in the Sky.

**_Vision_ Ended.**


End file.
